Je t'aime toujours
by Evil-Peach
Summary: Hidan is a junior in high school and life seems to be well... it's going. What happens when problem after problem strikes testing his limits.. will his friends be able to help him? and what about kakuzu? *yaoi. don't like dont read* kuzudan off hiatus
1. Chapter 1

***As much as i would love to.... i do not own naruto or any of its characters. Though if i did there would be a lot of lonely girls through out the series ^.^***

**Chapter One**

"Hidan get your Jashin damned ass out of the fucking shower NOW!!" My mom screamed pounding on the fucking door. "I swear to Jashin if you use up all of the damn hot water I'll –"

"You can wait to take a fucking shower!! You don't have work today so you can calm your damn pants!" I screamed just as the water ran cold "Besides its cold already!"

"Hidan you ungrateful bastard! I swear if you don't get out of there right now I'm going to come in there and yank you out by your Jashin damned hair!!!!" she shrieked

"Give me a fucking minute woman! Fuck! The door's locked anyway" I yelled back shaking my hair out and wrapping a towel around it.

"Hidan!!"

"Give me a fucking minute!!" I muttered under my breath reaching for another towel to wrap around my waist.

"Hidan!!!!"

Ah-ha! Found one. Smiling triumphantly I wrapped it around my waist and wrenched the door open to come face to face with my glaring mother. "I'm out… happy?"

"Not at all. Now care to explain why you need to dirty two fucking towels you miserable excuse for a human being?" she growled snatching my towel off my head.

"For my fucking hair. My hair has to be towel dried until its only a little damp then slicked back, sprayed, and then blow dried." I explained "And incase you didn't know I need a fucking towel to do that or the whole Jashin damned process is just fucked up."

"I swear it's like I have a teenage daughter and not a son" she grumbled to herself throwing my towel in my face.

"I swear it's like I have a teenage daughter and not a son" I mocked walking to my room "You love me anyway"

"Just get your girly ass ready for school." She groaned. "The bus will be here in ten minutes."

"I can't be ready in ten minutes!! I still have to get dressed, towel dry my hair, gel it back, spray it, AND fucking blow dry it!!!"

"Well guess that means you better make it fast." My dear mother chucked darkly "Maybe if you hadn't decided to take forever in the Jashin damned shower you'd have more time to get ready."

I glared at her for a few seconds before storming to my room and slamming my door shut. "Damn it." Moving quickly I dried my hair threw on my uniform, which as school uniforms go was pretty kick ass. Black slacks, matching shirt and a red tie, ran a comb through my hair slicked it back, stuffed my books into my bag, shoved my pocket knife into my pants pocket, and ran to the bathroom… which, unfortunately was shut. "MOM!!!"

"Yes?" she answered in a singsong voice

"I need to get in there!!!" I whined beating the door "My hair spray's in there and I need to use the fucking dryer!!"

"I'll be out in a minute."

"MOM!!"

"Hold on I'll be out in a fucking second!" she snapped

I bounced up and down on the balls of my feet as the toilet flushed and the sink water turned on. "MOM!"

"There! I'm out!" she snapped as I shoved past her

"Yeah thanks." I muttered spraying my hair and blow drying it.

After eight minutes I bounded into the kitchen and grabbed a muffin off the counter

"I see you're ready" my dad observed smiling

"You thought I was gonna miss the fucking bus didn't you?" I smirked

He grinned "You did. Hmm guess that means you're walking"

"Fuck"

* * *

"You're late Hidan… again" Mr. Tatakichi sighed as I walked into first period English. "I have to give you a detention"

"Yeah I know." I muttered taking my usual seat next to Kakuzu.

"I honestly have no idea how your passing all your classes." Kakuzu mumbled "You hardly ever show up to any of them or pay attention when you do."

"It's 'cause I'm that good." I grinned "Besides, Jashin-Samma doesn't care if I do good in school or not"

"Oh yeah I forgot all he cares about is blood, swearing, and what was it? Dumb asses?" Kakuzu scoffed

"Are you mocking Jashin-Samma?! 'Cause I swear to him if you are I will sacrifice your heathen ass!!" I screamed pointing in his face.

"Get your damn finger out of my face before I break it."

"I'd like to see you try." I scoffed waving my hand in front of his face. "See you're too much of a puss-"

I was cut off as Kakuzu's hand shot out and grabbed mine, squashing it. "What were you saying?" He chuckled darkly

"AHHH! You fucking heathen bastard!!!!! My fucking hand you're breaking my fucking hand!! Lemme go!! Lemme go!!" I screamed fighting back tears of pain.

"Kakuzu! Hidan! Office now!!" Mr. Tatakichi roared

"But. But-"

"No buts! Both of you office now!"

* * *

"Fucking asstard. You didn't have to break my fucking hand." I grumbled holding my now jank hand in my lap.

"I told you to move your hand"

"Yeah but you didn't have to fucking break it!" I whined

"It's not broken."

"Bull shit! You fucking bro-"

"Hidan. Kakuzu. You can come in now." The principal called from in his office.

Slowly we got up and walked into the small room. "You're a shitty friend you know that right?" I muttered

"Yet you're still around."

"Screw off fuck-face"

"Hey 'Dan. You and Kakuzu get in another fight in English again?"

I glanced up to see Deidara and Sasori walking out of the principal's office. Dei had a black eye, Sasori had scratches across his face, and both ad their uniforms were torn. "Yeah. Did you two get into another fucking fight?"

"We wouldn't fight if this brat accepted that true art lasts forever."

"There wouldn't be any fights if Sasori no Danna could just accept that art is a bang and therefore fleeting."

"Danna?" I knit my eyebrows in confusion. "What's up with that?"

"I dunno… it uhh slipped out" Dei sputtered turning red "besides don't you guys have to go in there?"

"Yeah." Kakuzu muttered pushing me towards the door.

"Oh and just so you know Madara's in a shitty mood. He just suspended us for two weeks." Sasori warned shoving Deidara towards the exit.

"Thanks for the warning"

"No problem."

"Kakuzu! Hidan! I'm waiting!" Madara yelled.

"We're coming."

When we got into the room Madara was sitting behind his desk rubbing his head. "Care to tell me why you're here this time?"

"Kakuzu broke my fucking hand!"

"It's not broken."

"Yes it is!!"

"No its-"

"Enough!!!" Madara cut us off "We're only halfway through the first marking period, that's only five weeks, and this is the sixth time you've been sent down here this period for fighting in class. I'm not even going to bring up the countless other times you two have been sent down here separately for swearing, disrupting class, skipping class, smoking, coming in drunk-"

"Alright old man we get it. We're too much for you to handle." I cut in. "So what are we talking here? A couple days of detention?"

"You're both suspended for a week! And if either of you get sent down here again I'll give you six days then seven and so forth. Now get out of my office and wait for your parents to come get you!"

* * *

"Dad?! Fuck, your picking me up?" I groaned standing up when my dad entered the main office.

"Yeah. I told your mom I'd pick you up seeing as I'm on my way to chemo and I need someone to drive me back anyway."

"Oh, so does that mean you're not mad at me?"

"Not in the least. I'm furious and your mother is absolutely livid. You're lucky I picked you up and not her." He informed me "And quit frankly the week of suspension doesn't help her mood."

We were interrupted as Kakuzu's mom came through the door and pushed past us to get to Kakuzu. "Do you honestly think I enjoy being called at work to come get you simply because you can't not fight with him for more than a few days?!" She snapped.

"Sorry mom I-"

"Sorry? Your brother didn't even give me this much trouble when he went here. I can't just keep leaving my job to come haul your butt home."

"Christ mom I'm sorry. It wasn't even a fight, I just grabbed his hand and he spazzed." Kakuzu muttered.

"It was my fault. I stuck my hand in his face then flipped shit when he tried to move it." I admitted sheepishly.

"Of course it's your fault. It's always your fault. Every time I have to come pick him up from the office you're right next to him."

"Um Kana I'm sure Hidan's not the only one at blame, if Kakuzu's in here then it's his fault too." My dad pointed out.

"Well that's only because your son is a bad influence and takes after you." She criticized. "Come on Kakuzu."

"I can drive myself mom… you only had to come to make sure you knew I was in trouble" Kakuzu growled under his breath.

"Fine get your ass home, and you better go home too. I'm going back to work and I'll be calling your brother and sister to make sure you go straight there." She snapped storming outr of the office.

"Come on Hidan we have to go too. I'm already late for my appointment thanks to you."

"Right." I mumbled "Later Kakuzu, see ya when we get out of solitary confinement."

"Yeah, later."


	2. Chapter 2

***Alas I do not own anything naruto or naruto related, except maybe…. Wait no… that's not mine either… yeah so I don't own shit***

**Chapter Two**

"So... How was chemo?" I asked as I helped my dad to the car.

"Ah-fucking-mazing. In all honesty I want to punt a fucking baby.... But I can't due to the small factor that I can hardly fucking walk!!!" He barked. "So if you could just get me in the seat and drive us home without killing either of us that would be great."

"Alright. Shit grumpy ass old man, ask a simple question and you have to flip shit on me."

"Did you say something? Because if I remember correctly you're in trouble to begin with, so if I were you I wouldn't be pushing my luck." He snapped as I helped him into the seat.

"Tch whatever." I mumbled slamming the door shut and got into the other side. "I shouldn't even be driving. I don't have a fucking license."

"Hidan just shut up and drive home."

I glanced at my dad; he was slouched down staring out the window. This was the first time I've been to chemo with him since he was diagnosed with lung cancer. I tried to think back to the last time I saw him look so pale as I started the car up. Usually he's the strong one in our family, but as of late I wasn't so sure. I've walked in on him throwing up after getting home from chemo, my mom holding him as he cried. "Dad?"

"What?"

"I love you." Yeah I know cheesy and childish but I wanted him to know, just in case.

"I love you too Hidan." He sighed "I'm going to sleep, please don't crash and wake me up when we get home"

"Yeah."

We were surprised when he was diagnosed, never smoked a day in his life, yet he developed lung cancer. He accepted it and comforted mom and me, never letting him get it down. But a month ago I over heard him and mom fighting, he had just gotten back from the hospital, mom was crying and dad looked like he was about to. The doctor had given him about four months to live.

I'm sure I wasn't supposed to know, because they never told me and I didn't plan on letting them know I had overheard.

* * *

"Dad we're home." I yelled in his ear making him jolt awake. "And we're alive"

"Fuck Hidan! Are you trying to give me a heart attack! Fuck!" He snapped smacking me upside my head "Jesus shit!"

"Sorry" I muttered "We're home"

"It's ok, just please don't do it again." He smiled slightly "Besides in about a minute we'll be upstairs and your mother will be screaming at you.... so that makes up for it."

"I see you're in a better mood now." I scowled. "Glad you take so much pleasure in my pain you sadistic fuck."

"Hmm guess I gave you that trait. Now get your ass in the house before your mother comes down here and makes a seen."

"She won't come down, she hates making a sce-"

"HIDAN!"

"Well if she's coming out here then I'm going inside," He paused and looked at me with pity "Good luck."

"Come on you're not gonna leave me out here with her by myself are you?" I scoffed as my dad made his way to our front door. "What kind of fucking dad leaves his fucking son to deal with the human incarnate of hell its self?"

"Did you just call me the human incarnate of hell?!?! I swear Hidan you are pushing your fucking luck you know that?" my mom seethed shoving past my dad.

"Yeah see you on the other side kiddo."

"Fucking shit face douche bag! Don't leave me alone with her! I beg you! I swear I will never cause another problem again! Ok so that's a lie, but I can't change completely but I'll try!" I begged holding my hands up in defense "It wasn't even a fight."

"Hidan you know how fucking stressed I've been! I can't constantly fucking worry that you're going to flunk out of high school because you always get into fights or skip classes to get drunk and high! Your father's already got enough to worry about other than his fucking child's inability to use his fucking head!" She screamed

"Mom I'm not gonna fucking flunk out or whatever the fuck you think I'm gonna end up doing. I was just goofing around with Kakuzu and he grabbed my hand and almost broke it.... The only reason we got in trouble was because I was yelling" I tried to explain.

"Kakuzu? Of course it was him.... you two fight like you're together." My mom scoffed thoughtfully,

"Well of course we're together. We are best friends." I pointed out silently thanking Jashin that she had stopped yelling.

My mom looked at me for a minute before sighing. "Go in the house. And don't think I'm done yelling at you. I'm just tired."

* * *

DAY ONE OF SUSPENSION

"Someone fucking shoot me in my face!" I groaned slamming my head on the wall "Jashin-Samma please smite me where I fucking stand! I'm so fucking bored!!!"

_Bzzz._

Slowly picking my head off the wall I shuffled through all the shit on my desk for my phone. After a couple minutes I found it.... on my floor.... by my bed on the other side of my room

-HEY HIDAN HOW'S SOLITARY CONFINEMENT WORKING FOR YOU? HAVE YOU ATTEMPTED TO ESCAPE YET?-

-KuZu

Oh wow he's fucking funny

-YEAH I'M FUCKING LOVING IT YOU FUCKING DOUCHE. AND NO I HAVEN'T TRIED TO ESCAPE YET, I'M SURE MY FUCKING MOM HAS OUR NEIGHBORS WATCHING TO SEE IF I MAKE A BREAK FOR IT.- =

-Dan

I glanced out my window to see some old lady watching my window, so I flipped her off and glared...... she followed suit and flipped me off with both fingers. Seriously what the fuck kind of old lady flips someone off. She could be a grandma.... grandma's shouldn't do that kind of shit. They should bake cookies.

_Bzz._

-LOL WOW MY MOM LEFT MY BROTHER IN CHARGE OF ME.... SO I WAS GOING TO ASK YOU TO COME HANG OUT.... BUT...... IF YOU'RE TOO SCARED OF YOUR MOM THEN I GUESS I ALREADY KNOW THE ANSWER......-

-KuZu

-I'LL BE THERE IN 20 MINUTES-

-Dan

"Fucking douche bag, my mom's gonna find out and kill me." I grumbled grabbing my pocket knife and my phone. "If she kills me I'm so haunting that fucker,"

* * *

Glancing around for any sign of Kakuzu's psycho ass mom I knocked on his door.

"Yo Hidan long time no see. What's up?" Kakuzu's brother Kazuo opened the door grinning like a fucking weirdo.

"Uhh Kakuzu told me to come over so if you could let me inside before my crazy fucking parents drive by or whatever.." I trailed off as he leaned into my ear

"I'll let you in, but it'll cost you a kiss." He whispered his breath caressing my cheek.

"What the fuck! Get the fuck out of here and let me in the damn house!" I snapped blushing and jumping back.

"Aww come on Hidan it's only one kiss. Unless you're worried that you'll want more." He smirked

"I'm f-fucking s-straight you f-fucking creep!" I stammered blushing harder (out of embarrassment at his suggestion not because I would wan to kiss him)

"Of course you are. That's why you're blushing." He leaned in so he was hovering over my lips "If you're straight then one kiss won't mean anything"

I glanced around to see if anyone was looking and kissed him quickly. Unfortuanatly he decided to grab me and force me into a longer kiss.

"Ah-hem."

I glanced behind Kazuo to see Kakuzu standing in the doorway looking annoyed

"And that my young friend is how you seduce a girl." Kazuo chuckled pulling away.

If possible I turned redder and glared at his feet "Fuck off you fucking creep."

"It wasn't that bad was it? I mean you did lead the kiss." He chuckled stepping inside to let me through the door.

"You wouldn't let me inside." I muttered shoving past him.

"I was joking; I would have let you in eventually .... Maybe."

"Get laid douche bag." Kakuzu growled grabbing his brother by his shirt and lifting him up against the door frame.

"Get a life little brother"

"Was it really necessary to kiss him? You joke around way too much."

"Nope, that's what makes it fun. But if it makes you jealous then I guess I could refrain from doing it again."

Uhh wait what? Why the fuck would Kakuzu be jealous? We were friends, and besides neither of us were gay. "Can we get to whatever you wanted me to come over for?" I asked cutting in before either of them could say anything else.

"Oh well if that kiss was bad for you then if you might want to go home." Kazuo smirked "Because I highly doubt you'd be able to handle what he asked you over here for"

"Ignore him; he thinks monkeys licking their asses are funny." Kakuzu muttered dropping his brother "Lets just go upstairs"

"Keep it pg or I'll have to tell mom you snuck him over."

"Drop dead moron." Kakuzu muttered dragging me upstairs.

When we got to his room he lshut the door and sat on his bed with his head in his hands

"Umm Kakuzu, what was your brother talking about?" I asked slowly. "He doesn't think we're together does he? 'Cause that's fucking gross. There is no way in fucking hell that I'd like another dude like that."

"But you willingly kissed my psycho older brother, willingly." He pointed out smiling slightly. "For someone who's positive that they're straight you were blushing a lot."

"Because I wasn't expecting your brother to hit on me! And when I kissed him I didn't think you'd walk out and-"

"Relax Hidan." He paused and smirked "If you are gay I won't have a problem with it. There are more important things than that."

"I'M NOT FUCKING GAY YOU HEATHEN BASTARD! I LIKE GIRLS! I LOVE BOOBS!" I screamed punching him then instantly regretted it when my hand started throbbing "MOTHER FUCKER THIS WOULD HAVE NEVER HAPPENED IF YOU HADN'T BROKEN MY HAND! AND NOW IT HURTS LIKE A BITCH! AND WHY THE FUCK ARE YOU SO HARD!!!!" I demanded.

"Who's hard?" Kakuzu's younger sister Kimi asked standing in the doorway eyebrows raised. She was a year younger than me and looked like a Kakuzu with boobs and an ass.

"Your fucking brother!" I snapped

"What he means is that he tried to hit me, and well you know how that goes." Kakuzu chuckled.

"Ok so nothings going on then?" She asked eyeing her brother.

"Nope."

"Ok then." She eyed me and smiled, "try not to scream so much, Kami only knows what our neighbors will think."

"I'll try."

She gave me a wink and walked out.

"She likes you." Kakuzu pointed out with a sigh.

"How the fuck would you know? Why the fuck would she?" I scoffed "Maybe she was just cracking gay jokes like your brother."

"She likes you. You're all she talks about, I swear my mom's ready to kill her." He muttered. "When I told Kazu that you were coming up today she faked being sick so she could be here,"

"You're shitting me. If she likes me then why the fuck hasn't she done anything about it?"

"I don't know, hell go ask her. She's been bugging the hell out of me to get Pain to let her hang out with us... just to be close to you." He paused "I told her to dream on. I don't want my little sister exposed to the shit we do."

"I guess...." I shrugged "So what did you want me to come over for?"

"Oh ummmmm." Kakuzu turned red, probably from the lack of fresh air in the room. "Hidan I have to tell you something, and I don't know how to say this.... I'm-"

* * *

**Sorry I had to do that. And thanx to Ditkata for reviewing. This chapter's a little longer than the last and I'll try to make them longer ^.^ And you gotta Hidan's obliviousness ^.^**


	3. Chapter 3

***As previously stated I own nothing naruto related... except the plot of this story and .... yeah just the plot ^.^' * **

Oh and please review, mad props for Ditkata and Thefeistage for being my first reviewers ^.^ much appreciated. The rest of you are pimpin' too.

**Chapter Two**

~Kuzu's Pov~

"Oh ummmmm." I turned red, "Hidan I have to tell you something, and I don't know how to say this.... I'm-"

"Hey guys Kazu's starting a rock band marathon. We need a singer and a drummer." Kimi screamed from downstairs interrupting me before I could say anything

"Uh in a minute" Hidan called back before turning back to back to me "what were you gonna say?"

"It's nothing..." I mumbled standing up and stretching. "Lets go play."

"Tch, well next time you want to tell me something I'm just gonna tell you to fuck off." He grumbled glaring at me.

"Ok…" I paused and grinned "I call drums!"

"What!? What the fuck man! I hate singing on that fucking game!! It's for girls! Do I look like a fucking girl to you!?" Hidan yelled as I bolted downstairs.

"I don't know about you looking like one but you sure as hell are whining like one." I joked as he scrambled past me trying to get to the drums first.

"Fuck you ass hole!"

"You should try to enhance your vocabulary… using the same handful words over and over again are getting old." I teased shoving him onto the sofa and sitting in front of the drums.

"Hmm guess Hidan's singing." Kazuo chuckled tossing the microphone to Hidan.

"Fuck you!"

"What are you a parrot? 'fuck you, fuck this'" Kazuo joked

"A cute parrot."

I rolled my eyes as Kimi tried to move closer to Hidan, resulting in him getting smacked in the head with her guitar. "Are we going to play or not?" I scoffed squeezing myself in-between the two of them, dragging the drums with me.

"Let's do Maps by the YeahYeahs!" Kazu exclaimed clicking on said song

"Not fucking cool! That's a fucking girl song!!" Hidan snapped glaring daggers at my brother.

"Your point being…..?"

"I'M NOT A FUCKING GIRL YOU FUCKING DOUCHE BAG!!!!! WHY THE FUCK CAN'T I PICK THE JASHIN DAMN SONG!?!?! I WANNA SING DEAD ON ARIVAL!!!"

"I say we sing maps."

"If we're picking songs I want to sing Don't Fear the Reaper" Kimi piped up

"We'll do Maps, then Dead On Arrival, then Don't Fear the Reaper. Ok? Now can we please play?" I demanded.

"Fine, as long as it shuts you up I don't give a shit what we do." Kimi growled… probably mad at me for sitting between her and Hidan..

"So I guess that means I won." Kazuo smirked at Hidan.

"Fuck off!"

"Parrot."

"Will you two shut it? Hell you act like you both have the mentality of a couple of two year olds." I snapped

"Be careful using big words little brother. We wouldn't want you choking on them."

Hidan broke out in laughter followed by Kimi at the bad joke.

"Wow great joke. Are we gonna play or are you gonna keep cracking bad jokes until mom gets home and flips shit on you for letting Hidan into the house?" I growled.

"As far as she'll know you snuck him into your room and I didn't know until it was too late."

"Yeah because when she walks in to find the four of us playing rock band she's gonna believe you."

"Oh look the song's starting."

Pack up;  
I'm straight;  
Enough;  
Oh say, say, say;  
Oh say, say, say;  
Oh say, say, say;  
Oh say, say, say;  
Oh say, say, say

Wait, they don't love you like I love you; wait, they don't love you like I love you;  
Ma--a-a-a-a--a-a-a-aps;  
Wait! They don't love you like I love you.....

Lay off;  
Don't stray;  
Well, my kind's,your kind;  
I'll stay the same!  
Pack up;  
Don't stray;  
Oh say, say, say;  
Oh say, say, say!

Wait! They don't love you like I love you;  
wait! They don't love you like I love you;  
Ma-a-a-a-a-a-a-a-a-aps;  
Wait! They don't love you like I love you!  
wait! They don't love you like I love you!  
Ma-a-a-a-a-a-a-a-a-aps!  
Wait! They don't love you like I love you …  
(guitar solo)  
Wait! They don't love you like I love you;  
And wait! They don't love you like I love you;  
Ma-a-a-a-a-a-a-a-a-aps;  
Wait! They don't love you like I love you!  
And wait! They don't love you like I love you!  
Ma-a-a-a-a-a-a-a-a-aps!  
Wait! They don't love you like I love you …

"Alright fuckers its my song now!"

I hope this is the last time,  
'Cause I'd never say no to you  
This conversation's been dead on arrival  
And there's no way to talk to you  
This conversation's been dead on,

A rivalry goes so deep  
Between me and this loss of sleep over you

This is side one,  
Flip me over  
I know I'm not your favorite record  
The songs you grow to like never stick at first  
So I'm writing you a chorus,  
And here is your verse

No, it's not the last time,  
'Cause I'd never say no to you  
This conversation's still dead on arrival  
And there's no way to talk to you  
When you're dead on,

A rivalry goes so deep  
Between me and this loss of sleep over you

This is side one,  
Flip me over  
I know I'm not your favorite record  
The songs you grow to like never stick at first  
So I'm writing you a chorus,  
And here is your...

(Whoo!)

This is side one,  
Flip me over  
I know I'm not your favorite record  
So...

This is side one,  
Flip me over  
This is side one,  
Flip me over  
I know I'm not your favorite record  
The songs you grow to like never stick at first  
So I'm writing you a chorus,  
And here is your verse  
Here is your...

I couldn't help but smile as Hidan attempted to do a flip off the back of the sofa, and landed face first on the floor. "Nice job dipshit."

"Fuck off!"

"I love you too."

"..... Wait, what?!"

"....... joking moron. Like hell I would actually mean it." I muttered turning away before I said something else."

"As cute as this is I'm pretty sure Hidan should leave, mom just texted me" Kazuo chuckled "She's on her way home"

"Fuck!!! Oh my fucking Jashin!! She's gonna fucking kill me! What am I gonna do?! Is there any place I can hide?!"

"Ummm try going home." I offered pointing at the door "Shit you're acting like a spazz."

"Tch I knew that.... I was just making sure you knew I could go home...." He paused slightly "Fucking ass holes"

DAY TWO OF SUSPENCION

~Hidan's Pov:~

"Mom can I please go hang out with Dei or something?" I begged my mom as she headed for the front door. "It's so fucking boring being suspended!"

"No! you did something stupid so you can spend all week in the house bored out of your fucking mind for all I care. Your dad will be home so hang out with him."

"Mom I am a fucking teenager, I'm not gonna hang out with my fucking dad! No offence." I mumbled turning around to said dad.

"None taken."

"Well maybe next time you want to get into a fight in school-"

"It wasn't a fucking fight. Hell it wasn't even a skirmish." I complained

"Be careful with those big words, you might choke on them." She growled trying to leave but I stepped in front of her.

"First off not fucking funny and second off I wanna go do something."

"Fine! But your fucking father has to go with you." She finally (almost) caved.

"Yes!!"

"Wait how the hell did I get involved in this?!" my dad scoffed choking on his coffee. Unfortunately for him mom had already shoved past me so she didn't hear him.

"Woot! I get off easy today!" I yelled fist pumping like crazy. "So what are we doing first?"

"Well you can clean up the kitchen to begin with, then the rest of the house, then maybe I'll allow you to have Deidara and Kakuzu over." He chuckled.

"What!?!"

"You're in trouble, remember? I can't let you off the hook that easy, your mother would kill me."

"What the fuck? Well guess that means I'll just sit here and bug the fuck out of you all day then." I sighed standing behind him and pretending to read the newspaper over his shoulder.

"What do you want to do besides annoy the shit out of me?"

"Can I have Dei and Kaku-"

"NO! God damn it Hidan! I don't care what you do but I can't handle three teenage boys all day!"

I opened my mouth to protest but he started to cough badly. "Dad are you ok?"

"Ye-" he started coughing harder, doubling over the table clutching his stomach.

"Fuck! Dad?!" I screamed as he started coughing up blood.

"I'm fi-" cough "Fine. Just go get me so-" cough "Some water."

"Fuck the water! I'm calling the fucking hospital!!" I snapped pulling my phone out and dialing 911. "You're coughing up blood water wont fu- Hello can you please send an ambulance? My dad is coughing up blood and he's wheezing! How the fuck do you expect me to calm down my dad's fucking coughing up blood!!! I'll swear if I fucking want to!! I'll fucking swear until the fucking ambulance gets here!!"

"Hidan shut the fuck up Hidan! Yelling isn't hel-" He doubled over coughing again.

"Jashin damn it dad you coughing up blood and you- Do NOT tell me to fucking calm down!!! No I won't stop fucking swearing! Who the fuck are you to tell me that swearing isn't gonna fucking help my dad!? Well staying calm won't help all that fucking much either!! And stop talking to me like I' some little fucking kid!!" I screamed into the phone. I could hear sirens getting closer "You're fucking lucky I can hear the fucking ambulance you fucking heathen bastard!!"

"Is he ok?! He's gonna be fucking ok right?!" I demanded the doctor as the nurses rolled my dad's bed to the ER. "He's not gonna, you know, is he?"

"Sir you're going to have to-"

"Tell me to calm down and I'll slap the fuck out of you!" I snapped, cutting him off. "The fucking operator told me to-"

"Hidan? What are you doing here?"

I stopped and turned around only to come face to face with Kakuzu. "What the fuck are you doing here?!"

"I volunteer here… remember? What are you doing here?" He questioned.

"My dad started coughing up blood. I called 911 and-" I glanced around "Where the fuck did they go!?!? Jashin damn it all!"

"Come with me to the front desk, we'll page the doctor in charge of your dad." Kakuzu sighed grabbing my arm and dragging me down the hall.

* * *

~KuZu's Pov:~

"They're in room 304, that would be on the third floor." The secretary explained to Hidan.

"Thank you. But uhh… how do I get there?"

"Take the first elevator to the third floor, go down the hall to your left, and the room should be towards the end of it on the right." I paused. "You got that?"

"I'm not a fucking moron you heathen bastard!! You don't have to act like I'm a fucking idiot!" He snapped punching my arm lightly.

"You hit like a girl."

"Well I'm sorry I don't want to break my fucking hand because I fucking hit you. That fucking hurt like hell yesterday." He growled storming off… in the wrong direction.

"Umm Hidan,"

"What!?!?!"

"Wrong way."

~KuZu's Pov:~

Hidan glared at me before turning and going the right way. "Fucking ass much"

"Is that him?"

I tore my eyes away from Hidan's retreating form to look at the receptionist. "Yeah"

"He's uhh cute… and umm nice."

"I know he's a little, umm…"

"Rude, vulgar, discourteous, disrespectful, ill-mannered, foul-mouthed, un-"

"I get it already! He's a complete and utter asshole. But that's exactly why I lo- … He's my best friend" I corrected myself quickly.

"Uh-Huh. Whatever you say hun." She smirked. "I never looked at my best friend like that. "

"Tch whatever, besides he's straight and there is no way in hell that he would like me back." I muttered glancing back to where Hidan had been.

"How will you know if you never try?"

"Damn you're way too nosey for your own damn good." I chuckled darkly. "He's homophobic… if he thought that I was gay even for an instant he'd-"

"Didn't you told me that he kissed your brother yesterday? If he's homophobic he wouldn't have done that."

"My brother could seduce a rock into sleeping with him."

~Hidan's Pov:~

"Mom?! What the fuck are you doing here?!" I demanded when I walked into the room.

"What do you mean what the fuck am I doing here? The hospital called me to tell me that he was here." She growled "Why the fuck didn't you call to tell me?!"

"I fucking panicked! He was coughing up blood and I got scar-"

"It's ok, you just should have called me when you got here… and speaking and which where the fuck were you?"

"I ran into Kakuzu."

"Oh... I forgot he volunteers here." She glanced at dad, "Was he coughing up blood again?"

"Yeah. It's my fucking fault though. I started to harass him about letting Deidara and Kakuzu come over, then we started fighting, and then he started yelling , and then he started coughing blood. I panicked and called 911 and then he started coughing up more because he was yelling at me to calm down and the operator person was telling me to calm down and, and-"

"Hidan shut the fuck up." Me and my mom turned and saw my dad sit up holding his chest. "It's not your fault. I have lung cancer, coughing up blood is one of the symptoms." He explained calmly.

"I know you have fucking cancer! And I know that this is your last fucking month according to the doctor."

"How do you-"

"How do I know? Because I overheard you and dad arguing about it a couple months ago. I didn't want you to know that I knew." I mumbled "And I've been a complete douche when I should be being the best son you could possibly have. But instead I smoke, get into fights, and cause you qa shitload of trouble."

""Yeah ok so you are a handful, but I still love you and wouldn't trade you in for anything." He chuckled lightly. "Besides, you make things interesting."

"Thanks dad."

"Whatev-"

"Yo wussup?! We were just in the neighborhood heard that you were in here and decided to pay a visit!" Dei yelled from in the doorway, holding a mass of balloons.

"We as in...?" I trailed off as Sasori, Kisame, Itachi, Kakuzu, Tobi, Zetsu, Konan, and Pain came piling into the room all holding various gift things that you give to people in the hospital.

"Kakuzu called and told Deidara, who of course told everyone else." Sasori explained.

* * *

**Ok well that took me longer than I had hoped it would... .**

**The songs were "Maps" by the yeahyeahs and "Dead on Arrival" by Fallout Boy... and the only reason they're in there is for the word count... cuz I'm a cheater *hangs head in shame***

**Please review, and I have a poll up on whether or not to have Hidan's dad die or not... so vote. And that is a demand not a suggestion (but it's a demand demanded with niceness... yeah lets go with that .**


	4. Chapter 4

**I, unfortunately, own nothing Naruto related... except the plot of this story and.... yeah just the plot ^. ^' comment please... and uhh well enjoy this chapter ***

Sorry I didn't updated sooner, my mother decided to mess with the computer which resulted in the complete shut down of the first three chapters of this story and shunned me from my fanfic account. ~tear~ but its working now…

Oh…… AND VOTE ON MY DAMN POLE OR I SHALL DRAG Hidan OUT OF THAT HOLE IN THE NARA FORREST AND HAVE HIM SMITE YOU WITH HIS KICK ASSNESS!! And being as I love my readers…… I do not wish to do that. ^.^

**Chapter Four**

"Yo wussup?! We were just in the neighborhood heard that you were in here and decided to pay a visit!" Dei yelled from in the doorway, holding a mass of balloons.

"We as in...?" I trailed off as Sasori, Kisame, Itachi, Kakuzu, Tobi, Zetsu, Konan, and Pain came piling into the room all holding various gift things that you give to people in the hospital.

"Kakuzu called and told Deidara, who of course told everyone else." Sasori explained.

"Figures, but I just got done talking to him like 2 minutes ago…. There's no way in hell that he could have called you AND for you ALL to get here by now."

"We're just good like that." Kisame chuckled.

"So what's the Dr. say on your condition?" Konan asked turning to my dad.

"He hasn't come in yet… but I've stopped coughing up blood for now."

"I know Sasori, Dei and Kakuzu are suspended… but shouldn't the rest of you be on school?" I asked.

"Since when do you care? Aren't you the one, out of all of us that happens to quote on quote miss school the most?" Itachi questioned making air quotes.

"Tch I do not miss school that much."

"Tobi know that Hidan is lying! Because Hidan almost never comes to school and Tobi knows this because Tobi is a good boy and always goes to school!" The masked freshman exclaimed.

"You're not in school now." I pointed out

"B-But then that means th-that Tobi is a bad boy!!!" He wailed curling up on the floor. "Tobi cant be a bad boy!!! Tobi has to be a good boy!"

"Great Hidan, you've turned the kid into a blubbering mess." Kakuzu growled as Zetsu and Konan tried to console the boy.

"Sorry!"

"Umm as much as I appreciate you guys coming to visit me… I think it would be better if you left… and take Hidan with you. His random spaz outs are not helping me." My dad cut in before anyone else could yell at me for making Tobi cry.

"I'm not fucking spazzing!"

…………………………………………

"I can't believe we got kicked out of the hospital for antagonizing the patients! Honestly it was my fucking dad!" I grumbled as everyone made their way to Deidara's house.

"Hidan… you were screaming and cussing on the top of your lungs. Of course they were going to kick us out." Itachi muttered slightly annoyed.

"Well they didn't need to kick me out. I work there!" Kakuzu snapped smacking me upside the back of my head. "So thanks a lot Hidan for possibly making me lose the only thing I had to do this week."

"It's not my fucking fault! How was I supposed to know you're not supposed to yell at a hospital?" I demanded.

"Hmm here's an idea…. IT'S A FUCKING HOSPITAL!!!! WHERE PEOPLE GO WHEN THEY ARE SICK OR INJURED….. THEY'RE THERE TO GET BETTER AND REST AND IT'S NOT EASY TO DO THAT WHEN THERE'S SOME INCONSIDERATE ASS SCREAMING EVERY GOD DAMNED CURSE WORD ON THE TOP OF HIS LUNGS!!!!!" Kakuzu screamed grabbing my shoulders and shaking me like a rag doll.

"And everyone call me the spas."

"I'm going to kill you."

I winced slightly as Kakuzu moved one hand up around my neck and applied pressure. "You couldn't kill me."

"Oh but I could try."

Automatically my hand flew up to his wrist as he lifted me off the ground. "I like the pain. I'm a masochist remember?" I manage to choke out.

"Kakuzu put him down." Pain sighed putting his hand on Kakuzu's shoulder. "You know that you'll feel like shit if you actually hurt him."

Said miser looked at me then to Pain. "Fine." He finally grumbled dropping me.

"Fucking asshole." I muttered rubbing my neck.

"Whatever. What the hell are we going to do?"

"Well I got some stuff stored so… we're gonna hit my house then go to then usual place." Dei explained dragging Sasori to walk in between me and Kakuzu.

"Which usual spot, the one near the beach or the abandoned fairgrounds?" Kisame asked.

"Fairgrounds… there's always people at the beach." Konan pointed out… "I really don't want to be caught again because of Hidan's loud ass mouth."

"I'm not that fucking loud!!! You-"I stopped mid sentence and glanced around… everyone was staring at me eyebrows raised. "Ok so I'm loud… but I'm not always loud!"

"Hidan… you're loud when you're sleeping" Kakuzu snorted

"When you're eating" Dei chimed in

"You are always loud… **Oh so very loud."** Zetsu grumbled.

"Ok I fucking get it I'm fucking loud!" I snapped crossing my arms. "But hell what can I say I like making an entrance."

"Yeah right into a cell where we all get to call our parents to come pick us up." Pain sighed. "Half the time I want to bet you… but I don't because I have self control… unlike you."

"Of course the one time you actually fucking talk it's to insult me."

"Hidan you shouldn't use big words… you might choke." Kakuzu chuckled

"Fuck off!!"

"What was my brother saying about you being a parrot?"

"Fuck you"

"Paully want a cracker?"

"I'll fucking kill you!!!"

"You can't kill me. Then who would keep you out of trouble?"

"Will you two stop flirting please? **It's making us sick."** Zetsu growled.

"I'M NOT FUCKING FLIRTING WITH THAT HEATHEN BASTARD!!! AND I'M NOT FUCKING GAY EITHER!!! WHY THE FUCK IS EVERYONE MAKING GAY JOKES?!?! IS IT NATIONAL EVERYONE TRASH FUCKING HIDAN DAY?! DID I JUST MISS THE JASHIN DAMNED MEMO?!?!?" I yelled throwing my hands up.

"Hidan calm down. Zetsu was just joking…" Konan soothed smoothing my hair down like I was a fucking kid "Weren't you Zetsu?"

"Sure.** I was dead serious.**"

"Stop fucking petting me like I'm a fucking cat!" I snapped shoving Konan away from me.

"Then stop yelling like a god damned psycho!"

"We're here." Sasori interrupted us before I could say anything.

* * *

"Damn Dei you got anymore of that shit?" I asked downing the bottle of vodka.

"No… and btw you drank half of that by yourself. I'm surprised you're not totally smash-"Dei trailed off as I fell onto the ground. "Maybe you are."

"I'm not fucking smashed. I am purrrfectly fucking soberrrrrrrr. Isn't that right Kuzuuuuu?" I slurred crawling over to said person.

"Hidan you are completely smashed." He sighed as I curled up in his lap.

"But soooo are youuuuuuuu."

"I'm tipsy… not smashed."

"Get a room you two. **Or break out a camera so we can make some cash."** Zetsu grumbled.

"Zetsu can we please not antagonize a drunken Hidan? I'd rather not die." Dei asked

"Maybe we will go get a fucking room!" I paused and glanced around the grounds. "Or a tent. Whatduya say Kuzu?" I purred

~KuZu's Pov: ~

I blinked in surprise as Hidan pressed his forehead to my cheek. "No. Hidan you aren't thinking rationally and I think it would be best if you got off of my lap" I muttered leaning away.

"Aww come on 'Kuzu you know you like it." Kisame teased nudging my arm

"Screw off fish boy." I growled.

"Kuzuu why are you sooooo mean to me? I just wanna give you a kiss!"

"Hidan get off of-"

I was cut off as Hidan pressed his lips against mine, leaning against me until we fell back onto the ground.

"Whoo-hoo! Drinks and a show!" Konan whooped falling onto Pain.

I managed to push him off of me and scramble away. "It's not a show!"

"Oh just go for it. He won't remember anything tomorrow any way." Sasori sighed lying in the grass.

"Tch I'm not gay! And I don't like the idea of taking advantage of anyone." I snapped glaring at the red head.

"Whatever you say man… whatever you say." Kisame chuckled. "But this might be your only chance."

"Shove it."

* * *

~Hidan's Pov: ~

"Fuck! Why the fucking hell does it feel like I was run the fuck over by a Jashin damned truck?!" I grumbled holding my head.

"Because you got your ass completely smashed last night and I suggest you shut up before my mom comes up here and finds out you're here."

I blinked a few times to clear my eyes and looked around… I was in Kakuzu's room. "When the fuck did I get here?!"

"I dragged you drunk ass here… with help from my brother." Kakuzu grumbled pulling his blankets over his head.

"Your brother didn't grope me did he? What did I do last night 'cause I can't remember a damn thing?"

"Umm my brother didn't molest you as far as I know and you didn't do anything uhh too bad yesterday."

"So what did I do then?"

"You kissed me… and tried to seduce me… but luckily for you I'm a whole lot smarter than you are."

"I WHAT!!!!! I TRIED TO FUCKING SEDUCE YOU?!?!? AND I FUCKING KISSED YOU?!?!?"

"Hidan please shut up or we're both going to be in deep shit." Kakuzu sighed. "Besides I stopped it before it got out of hand."

"BUT THAT'S NOT THE- But that's not the fucking point. I fucking kissed you! I'm not fucking gay?! And I tried for more! That's not me!! I don't kiss other guys!!!"

"You kissed my brother a couple days ago." Kakuzu pointed out.

"Your brother tricked me into it!"

"But you were in your right state of mind then… you weren't yesterday… so if my brother tricking you into kissing him was an acceptable excuse then why isn't being smashed?"

"B-because… it's you… It's different, you're my best friend and I don't want to fuck it up over something stupid like kissing you." I mumbled.

"Hidan you were drunk… you weren't yourself and I completely understand that. It wasn't as if you were screwing me… or if you were kissing me while sober. It wasn't your fault" He stated not removing his head from "Though Konan sure liked the show."

"So you're not fucking mad?"

"If I was mad would I have brought you back to my house so you didn't have to go home drunk?"

"Thanks… I guess." I paused "So if your psycho ass mom's home… how the fuck am I supposed to leave? And what about my parents?! They're gonna fucking kill me!!!"

"Your parents are still at the hospital… your dad's condition is iffy and I told them you were here."

I jumped when there was a knock on the door. "Kakuzu it's me." Kazuo's voice called from behind the door. "I brought up some breakfast for you… and an extra serving for your hung over lover."

Grumbling to himself Kakuzu tore the blankets off of himself and stomped over to the door wrenching it open. "Thanks… And for the god damned record he's not my damn lover!"

"Could have fooled me the way he was all over you yesterday. With his hands down your pants and-"

"With my hands down his pants?!?!" I screeched before turning on Kakuzu. "You said all I did was kiss you!!"

"I also said you tried to seduce me… I jus left out the how part."

"What exactly did I fucking do?!? I think I have a right to know!"

"Trust me kid you don't want to know." Kazuo chuckled

"Kazuo will you please shut up… it wasn't that bad."

"What the fuck did I do?!?!" I demanded glaring at the two of them.

"Promise me you wont freak out when I tell you."

"If you don't fucking tell me right now I'm gonna fucking flip shit!"

"Dude trust me you don't want to know. I wish I didn't know."

"Just tell me!"

"I really don't think I should. I know what you can handle and I'm not sure if this is one of those things." Kakuzu muttered shaking his head.

"Tell me-"

"Kakuzu! What the hell is all that yelling?!"

I froze as his mom appeared in the doorway. "Nothing mom we were just goofing off." Kazuo muttered stepping in front of her, blocking me from view.

Kakuzu taking his chance shoved me under the bed "Don't say a damn thing or we're both dead."

"I wasn't born yesterday. Why the hell was there yelling?! Is there some one up here?! I swear to go if there is-"

"Mom we're not doing anything. We were just err rough housing." He tried to reassure her.

"Kakuzu… I know you don't think I'm stupid. You don't 'rough house' or 'goof around'. And it sounded to me like there was a third person in here." She scoffed.

"Mom do you honestly think I'd be stupid enough to sneak someone in here while you're home? Let alone try and convince you there's no one here when I know very well that you would search every crack in my room to make sure I'm not lying?"

"Well no… but you can never be too sure."

"If you feel that you need to check then go ahead… I just hoped that you would trust me to the extent that you don't have to check my room."

"Alright I'm sorry. Just make sure you keep it down." She finally sighed. "it's just that I could have sworn that I heard Hidan's loud mouth in here."

"Maybe you should go back to bed mom. You have to be feeling really stressed if you're hearing him." Kazuo laughed. "It's your day off… you should relax and not worry about that obnoxious brat."

"I guess… and if you want to go out today Kakuzu you can. Hell I don't even care if you hang out with Hidan today… as long as he's not here I don't care."

"Thanks mom. I hope you enjoy your day off." Kakuzu muttered gently pushing her out of the room and closing the door behind her.

Slowly I crawled out from under the bed. "Well that was-"

"Shh!"

We waited for a minute before the two of them rounded on me. "Could you be any louder?!"

"She would have killed all three of us!"

"Honestly Hidan!"

"Fuck I'm sorry… if you guys had just told me what I had done last night I wouldn't have been yelling." I grumbled crossing my arms.

"If we had told you then you would have been yelling ten times as loud."

"Was it really that bad? I couldn't possibly do anything that fucking bad could I? I'm not that bad when I'm drunk am I?" I questioned trying to keep my voice down.

"Drunk? No. Completely smashed? Hell yes." Kazuo smirked. "Let's just say you almost woke everyone up last night."

"WHAT?! But he said I didn't do anything that bad!!"

"Hidan you're not going to like this at all so I think we should go somewhere else so you don't have my mom up here again." Kakuzu sighed

* * *

"You brought me out to the middle of the fucking woods?" I questioned raising an eyebrow

"You cant wake anyone up here when you start screaming." Kazuo laughed sitting at the base of a tree.

"Can you guys please tell me what the fuck happened already before I kill you both!!"

"Hidan last night, you drank half that bottle of vodka… by yourself." Kakuzu started. "You kissed me and then proceeded to grope me until we left."

"When I opened the door for the two of you, you had your hand down his pants and were rubbing up against him like a dog in heat." Kazuo added.

"It took both of us to get you upstairs; Kazu left us after you err grabbed him a couple times. After that we uhh.."

"We what?! WHAT DID WE DO!!!!" I demanded shaking Kakuzu like a damned rag doll.

"WE HAD SEX!! THAT'S WHAT WE DID OK?!?! WE HAD HOT PASSIONATE DRUNKEN SEX!!!!" Kakuzu snapped yanking away.

I let my arms drop to my sides as I gaped at my best friend. "W-we fucking fucked?! But you said. You fucking said!!!! Yous fucking said I didn't do anything!!"

"I wasn't going to tell you but Kazuo decided to open his mouth and make you flip out." Kakuzu muttered sinking back against a tree. "It would have been better if you didn't know."

"You weren't going to fucking tell me?! What the fuck is wrong with you?!"

"Do you think it's easy on him? Do you think he wanted to have wild, drunken, passionate monkey sex with you?" Kazuo demanded.

"Alright I think that's enough Kazu." Kakuzu laughed.

"What the fucks so funny?!?"

"We were just messing with you Hidan. You didn't do anything." Kazuo told me joining in with Kakuzu. "Well you did kiss him a couple times… and I'm pretty sure you did try to grope him but as for the sex…. I think your safe."

"That so wasn't fucking funny you ass holes!" I screamed covering my face with my hands.

"Do you honestly think that I would let you sleep with me?"

* * *

***well that took a whole lot longer than I had hoped. This chapter was shell to write and I apologize for the long wait…. I had to reach a certain word count before I even thought about posting. But its up so yay! Please, PLEASE review and vote in my poll.***


	5. Chapter 5

**So the real reason I have yet to update is because I'm too busy failing school and life for that matter… soo uhh enjoy this chapter and hopefully this won't fail either.**

**Ohhh and uhh Kazuo isn't creepy… ok well kinda… but he's the kind of creep you wanna hug… not the Orochimaru creep .**

**Chapter Five**

"Hey dad how are you feeling?" I asked walking into his hospital room.

"Like I got plowed over by a fucking truck. What about you?"

"What do you mean what about me? I'm not the one in a fucking hospital." I pointed out.

"No… but you are the dumb ass that got drunk with his friends last night and then spent the night at my best friend's house." He smirked.

"Wha- how the fuck do you know that?! Mom doesn't know does she?!"

"She knows. Because Kakuzu was slurring his words on the phone slightly and if he was drunk and he forced you to stay at his house obviously you were too fucking smashed to come home."

"I wasn't fucking smashed! Just a little tipsy…"

"I'm not yelling at you… I'm just saying that maybe you should be a little more careful, you wont always have Kakuzu to look out for you."

"I can take care of myself…" I trailed off. "Did the doctors say when you're getting out of here?"

"Two weeks 'till I'm free. Do you think you could sneak some decent food in? I can't live two weeks on the shit they serve here."

"Hidan if you bring your father any food what so ever I will make sure you never see the light of day again."

Me and my dad turned towards the doorway to see my mom standing with her arms crossed glaring at the both of us.

"Hey mom-"

"Don't you 'Hey mom' me! What the hell is wrong with you?!? What in the hell makes you think that it would even remotely be ok for you to go out and get smashed?!?"

"Mom I-"

"What if something happened to you, do you think before you fucking go ahead and do shit? How do you think I would have felt if something happened, if you had gotten hurt and ended up in here with you father?!?"

"Mom it was nothing… Kakuzu made sure I didn't do anything stupid. It's not like it happens that often-"

"That often?!?! It shouldn't happen at all!! You are seventeen years old!!! Legal drinking age is twenty!! Are you fucking twenty dumb ass?"

"No but-"

She cut me off again, "I didn't think so! Do you think the only thing I have time to do is sit around and worry whether or not you're going to do something stupid enough to get yourself killed?! It only takes one chance! You only die once!" She shrieked. "What do you have to say for yourself?!"

"I'm sorry. It wont-"

"Your sorry?! I give you a chance to save your skin and all you have to say is sorry?!"

"It was stupid ok?! I wasn't fucking thinking and I-I don't know!! I don't fucking think is that what you want to hear me say?! We went and got drunk and Kakuzu brought me to his place so I wouldn't get into any trouble." I snapped tossing my arms up into the air. "Is that what you want to hear?! That I'm a dumb ass?"

"I already knew you were a dumb ass I just wanted to hear you say it first…. And if I ever find out you've been drinking again I will personally castrate you and please be assured that you will live the rest of your life in a fucking bubble." She growled smiling slightly.

"Tch what the fuck ever."

………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………….

_Bzz_

~YO MY MOM SAYS YOU CAN STAY OVER UNTILL YOUR PARENTS COME HOME FROM THE HOSPITAL… SOMETHING ABOUT LETTING YOU RUN WILD FOR THE NEXT COUPLE OF WEEKS NOT BEING A GOOD IDEA, SHE SAID SHE'S DOING IT FOR THE NEIGHBOR HHOD~

-KuZu

Why the fuck does everyone think all I'm good at is wreaking havoc on the world?! Honestly the way some people act really pisses me off!

~I'M AT HOME… COME PICK ME UP IN HALF AN HOUR…. OH AND I'M SURE YOUR MOM'S JUST TRYING TO HIDE THE FACT THAT OUT OF ALLYOUR FRIENDS I'M HER FAVORITE~

-Dan

I flipped my phone shut and tossed it on my bed, two weeks at Kakuzu's… I'm gonna end up dead. His mom is going to attempt to fucking castrate me everytime I fucking swear!!! I can't not fucking swear!! I was fucking raised on swearing, without swearing!!!

_Bzz_

~MY MOM SAYS THAT THERE IS NO WAY IN HELL THAT YOU'RE HER FAVORITE… SHE'S JUST SICK AND TIRED OF LISTENING TO KIMI COMPLAING THAT MOM NEVER LETS YOU COME OVER…. SO I SUGGEST YOU GET READY BECAUSE I JUST GOT IN MY CAR TO COME OVER.~

-KuZu

Damn! I grabbed a bag and started throwing a few of my school uniforms in, along with a couple pairs of jeans, some shirts and underwear…. And yes I found it necessary to mention the underwear because I know that some people would be picturing me commando under my cloths…

Tossing my bag over my shoulder I went to the bathroom and grabbed my toothbrush, hairspray, comb, brush, hair dryer and a towel. i jumped when the bathroom door opened revealing Kakuzu.

"Wow I didn't think you could get ready that fast."

"Shove it asshole! And it's easy to get ready when I don't have to do my hair and take a shower!" I growled throwing my shampoo at him.

"How much crap did you pack?"

"Just the essentials…. I need the shampoo back by the way."

"We have shampoo at my house moron." He sighed tossing the bottle back at me.

I ignored him and shoved it in my bag along with my conditioner. I ran through everything I needed in my head, after reassuring myself that I had everything I needed I shoved past Kakuzu and headed for the front door.

"Oh right that's your special shampoo… I almost forgot that you're too good to use mine right?"

"I have to use this fucking shampoo because any thing else either makes my hair too fucking greasy or too fucking dry!! So don't treat me like some stuck up prick!!" I snapped "I'm tired of you and everyone else acting like I'm a pile of shit!"

"Where is this coming from? Not one of us has ever thought anything like that. Hidan you're my best friend!"

"Bull shit! All you guys do is bitch and moan about me being loud!-"

I was cut off as my lips were claimed by Kakuzu's. "Shut up."

………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………….

**Sooo sorry this is so short and that I ended it as I did…. But on a happier note I decided not to let Hidan's dad's lung cancer claim his life for those of you hat voted no in my pole… and nikki, maddy and horr….. keep your mouths shut on future plans when it comes to comments…. And I'm mostly talking to you nikki or I wont ask you about my plans.**


	6. Chapter 6

***Yeah so I'm sorry if the beginning of this is worded a bit iffy***

***Oh and please comment because well when I see that you all have my story on alert and you don't comment a small cute puppy runs off and kills itself…. =( and I like puppies and if you don't comment then you are heartless.***

**~and I by no means own Naruto, or Disney World… but honestly how epic would it be if I did?~**

**Chapter Six**

_**Previously in Je t'aime toujours…:**_

I was cut off as my lips were claimed by Kakuzu's. "Shut up."

………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………….

I stared blankly at Kakuzu for a moment, replaying what had just happened. I remember yelling about shampoo, then I started spazzing out about because I thought everyone looks down on me, then my straight best friend kissed me… wait… "What the fucking hell! What the fuck is wrong with you? Why the fuck would you kiss me! Are you high? Have you finally lost your fucking Jashin damned mind! Why the fuck would you even consider doing that?"

"I did it to shut you up… it worked for a bit." He stated pulling an indifferent face (You know the one. The bored stoic one that Itachi and Sasori wear all the time)

"You could have fucking hit me! Anything is better than kissing me!"

"Next time I'll just tape your damn mouth shut! Kami you are so annoying." Kakuzu growled, "Forget the damn thing even happened. I don't want to listen to you go on about a kiss that that did the opposite of what it was supposed to do."

"How do you expect me to just forget that? You fucking kissed me!"

"It shouldn't be that hard to forget… at least not with your attention span anyway"

"How the fuck can you possibly be so calm about this?"

"Because unlike you I know how to let things go. First off it was a damn kiss, I didn't rape you. And the kiss was meant to shut you u, which it failed at, so as far as I'm concerned it never happened."

"What the fuck is wrong with you? How the fuck do you kiss someone and then pretend it never happened?"

"Well for one you have to stop talking about it, two push it to the back of your mind and don't think about it." Kakuzu snapped glaring at me.

"Why the fuck are you getting so fucking pissed? You're the one that kissed me not the other way around!" I exclaimed.

"And now it is over so please shut the hell up."

"I opened my mouth to say something but quickly shut it and focused on Kakuzu. He was glaring at the floor and mumbling to himself.

"Kakuzu… are you gay?" I asked slowly.

"I kissed you to shut you up… NOT because I'm gay." He said narrowing his eyes at me. "Maybe the reason you're so hung up on that damn kiss is because you're uncomfortable with your own sexuality… I mean after all you did kiss my brother."

"Fuck off asshole! Are you ever gonna let me live that down? Seriously go fucking drop dead and die!"

"First off you cannot drop dead and then die… and you can stay here alone. Just don't call me when you can't get to sleep."

"You can't leave me here! You know I hate fucking being left alone after my fucking mom lost me at Disney World!"

"Are you going to forget that I kissed you?" Kakuzu asked crossing his arms.

"As long as no one finds out about it. I don't want people to start thinking I'm some kind of faggot." I snapped turning my head to the side.

"Hence us both forgetting about it. If neither of us talk or think about it who else is there to tell any one else?"

"… oh…"

………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………….

"Here are the ground rules. One, no swearing. Two no drinking or smoking. Three if I even think that you've been drinking I will personally bring you down to the police station and when you get back you can sleep outside. Four nobody comes into my house without my permission. Do you understand?" Kakuzu's mom explained narrowing her eyes at me.

"That's a whole lot of fuc- uh rules. Why so many?" I asked just barely catching myself before I broke one of them.

"How else am I supposed to keep order? I have a son and daughter in high school, a daughter in college, and a son who refuses to do anything with his life."

"Err a stun gun?" I offered, smiling when Kazuo and Kimi failed to stifle their snickers,

"You may think you're funny but you and I both know that you are nothing but some dead beat high school student going no where fast. So until you can prove me wrong keep your smart ass comments to yourself."

"You just swore." I pointed out grinning.

"Gaaahhhhh!"

"Come on before she kills you moron." Kakuzu growled yanking me up the stairs.

"Thanks for letting me stay for an indefinite amount of time Ms. Hoku." I called.

"Damn it Hidan you know that she already can't stand you, why do you insist on antagonizing her more?"

"Yeah I wouldn't be surprised if she's planning your death as we speak." Kazuo chuckled sitting on the bed.

"Tch, I'm not afraid of her. And besides she wouldn't kill me any way."

"Then you must be a dumb ass because I'm twenty years old and she scares the bloody hell out of me."

"If she scares you so fucking much why haven't you been scared out of the house yet?" I questioned.

"Because my need for a place out ways my fear of my mum."

"You know Kazu, mom won't always be around to take care of you." Kakuzu pointed out.

"That's why I have a twin sister on her way to becoming a doctor."

"Because Kazumi is going to want to help your sorry ass." I scoffed.

"And there is no way in hell that you'll be free loading off of me."

"As if I would even consider your cheap ass. Besides you and Hidan will be too busy fucking each other up the ass. And there is no way in hell I want to deal with that."

~KuZu's Pov: ~

I narrowed my eyes at my brother. "Just because you can't get laid doesn't mean you have the right to harass us."

"Note how you didn't deny what I said…" He paused "Either if you."

I glanced at Hidan to see if he was still breathing, he was staring at Kazuo gaping openly like one of Kisame's pet fish.

"Seems your boyfriend can't handle the truth."

"I AM NOT FUCKING GAY!"

"And he's back."

"WHO IS SWEARING IN MY HOUSE?"

The three of us stiffened as we heard foot steps stomping up the stairs. "Damn it Hidan! You just can't keep your mouth shut can you?" I demanded smacking him upside the back of his head.

"What the fuck? You didn't have to fucking hit me you heathen bastard!"

"Shut the hell up you dumb ass! I swear to god if we get in trouble-"

"Will you both shut up? Damn you bicker like a married couple!" Kazuo snapped "Mom is probably already standing outside the door."

I opened my mouth to say something but was immediately cut off as my mom burst through my door. "WHO WAS SWEARING?"

"Kakuzu and Hidan!" Kazuo yelled ducking behind the two of us.

"You fucking suck!"

"Holy shit will you shut up before you get us in even more trouble? Kami you are such a damn-"

"OUTSIDE! BOTH OF YOU! "

"You're kidding right?"

"I SAID OUTSIDE!"

…………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………

"I fucking hate you."

"We wouldn't be out here if it wasn't for your dumb ass"

"It's your fault too." He paused "Do you still have that hammock?"

"Yeah but I highly doubt that hammock will help against the cold…. It is the end of October remember?"

"So? If Even if we have to be cold it doesn't mean we have to be uncomfortable." Hidan grumbled grabbing my arm and yanking me towards the two tees that hell the woven bed.

"Why are you dragging me with you? If you want to sleep in the hammock then go sleep I it."

"Well err… I uh figured that if we err shared it we wouldn't be as cold."

I blinked in surprise. "Wait, what?" I stammered.

"N-not like that you fucking freak!" He snapped letting go of me. "Just so we don't freeze our fucking balls off!"

"He I was joking… as if I would want to sleep with you for any other reason."

"He he you had me worried there for a minute. First the kiss then-"

"I thought we were going to drop that?" I growled

Hidan turned to look at me "Sorry I- it's just gonna take me a while to get over that."

"Yeah I guess… so you're going to sleep on the hammock and I'll sleep on the ground."

"No… we're going to share the fucking hammock so we don't freeze our fucking balls off." Hidan muttered sitting on the swinging bed. Even in the moonlight I could tell he was blushing.

"Yeah… that makes sense."" I mumbled nervously. "We'll sleep with our backs to each other so it's not uhh awkward."

"Right."

I watched as he stretched out facing away from me. "Night Hidan."

"Night Kuzu."

Smiling slightly I laid down next to him.

…………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………

I woke up to the gentle sound of Hidan snoring, his breath blowing my hair. "So much for sleeping facing away from each other." I mumbled as he snuggled into my chest.

When he started to wake up I closed my eyes. He snuggled closer to me then stopped. "What in the hell? What kind of fuck-"He stopped mid sentence as I let out a loud snort.

I tried to resist the urge to smile as Hidan tried to pull away, but unfortunately for him I pulled him back to me and nestled my chin into his hair. "Mmm Hidan."

"Umm Kakuzu?"

"I … I love you." I mumbled into his hair.

"Dam it."

"Aww how cute… you guys are cuddling." My brother's voice snapped me out of my daze.

"He thinks I'm some girl he's dreaming about! We're not fucking cuddling!"

Girl? Where the hell did he come up with that idea…. I could have sworn I mumbled his name then said I love you… where the hell did this idea of a girl come from?

I pretended to jolt awake and glare at my brother. "What fucking time is it?" I growled keeping my arm around Hidan's waist.

"Perhaps little brother it is time for you to let go of Hidan before he gets any redder."

Instantly I let go of Hidan but refused to stop glaring.

"My face was not fucking red you fucking fuck-tard!"

"Well if it wasn't I'm sure it would have been if Kakuzu had kept dreaming about that girl."

"Girl? What girl?" I demanded deciding to play along.

"The girl you said you loved in your fucking dream! What other fucking girl would there be? Because there is no way in hell you could have been thinking about me because we're both fucking straight!"

"It was probably that uh girl we met lat time we went to see dad… you two seemed to have hit it off. What was her name again?"

"I don't know. I don't even remember what I was dreaming about."

"Well whatever it was little brother you sure as hell enjoyed it." Kazuo chucked glancing at my crotch.

"Damn"

………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………….

**~Yet! Finally I have finished chapter 6. I am soo terribly sorry if this chapter is worded a bit off… I have problems with detail so if you feel there is any more detail I should add please leave it in a review… and even if you cant think of anything to add you should still review.~**

**And I was thinking about skipping ahead to where they go back to school. Because I miss the rest of the Akatsuki. So tell me what you think.**


	7. Chapter 7

***hehe well you see I got lost on the road of life and uhh on my way back I ran into an old lady who needed help carrying her groceries to her home in Kirigakure and on the way there I was taken hostage by Orochimaru and he gave me this potion that would make me a better ninja… turns out it just gave me really really bad writers block… ^.^ Hehe yeahhh.***

***So any way I, quite unfortunately for everyone, do not own Naruto or any of its registered trademarks… though if I did it would focus just a bit more on the Akatsuki and… well uhh here's the next chapter .* **

**Chapter Seven**

"Hidan, can you please not go through my dresser?" Kakuzu growled chucking a book at my head from his spot at his desk.

"Ow you fucker! I was looking for gum damn it!" I snapped continuing to paw through his top drawer.

"You know I don't have any gum in my damn underwear drawer."

"And you expect me to-" I stopped and glanced down at the drawer. "Ahh! Why the fuck would you keep gum in your Jashin damned underwear drawer?"

"I don't have any gum period and if I did it sure as hell wouldn't be in there!"

"Oh… then why the fuck didn't you just say so?"

"I did you dumb ass. If you want gum then go ask Kimi or Kazuo." He sighed.

"Kimi's in school you dumb fuck."

"Then go ask my damned brother. Kami Hidan use your damn head once in a while."

"Tch fine." I grumbled standing up and stretching. "Fucking bastard"

I ducked as another book went whizzing past me head. "Shut up before I kill you."

"Fuck off" I yelled before running to Kazuo's room.

Glancing behind me to make sure Kakuzu wasn't coming after me with a fucking knife I walked into his brother's room. "He Kazu ya got any fucking gum?"

"Why hello Hidan, of course you can come in, and no I don't have any gum." He mumbled not looking up from his computer.

"Damn it!"

"Why aren't you bothering my brother?"

"Because every time I open my damn mouth he chucks something at my fucking head." I grumbled.

"I don't think he has enough stuff to throw at you EVERY time you open your mouth." Kazuo chuckled.

"Shove it shit head…" I paused and grinned. "Let's go do something! Kakuzu bores the fuck outta me and you actually know how to have fun."

"One of my friends is throwing a party tonight. If you want to come with you can… but don't expect me to babysit you, if you run into trouble you're on your own."

"A party?1 Fuck Yeah!"

"Good now go find a piece of string and entertain yourself 'till then"

"Fuck you!"

…...

"No."

"Hey Kimi play rock band with me!" I begged as she walked through the door.

"First off as much as I love having you around all we've done is play rock band for the past five days. We've already beat the game twenty times." She groaned throwing her bag on the sofa. Why don't you do some of the homework I've brought for you to do? You still haven't done any of that."

"Tch Kakuzu'll help me with that before we go back to school."

"Well can you at least think of something to do that doesn't involve video games?"

"What else is there to do?"

"Let's go see a movie! A really bad one so we can trash out." She offered grinning ear to ear.

"Kakuzu's not gonna waste his fucking money on that."

"So? He's not the only one with a car… we can ask Kazu to take us."

…...

"No."

"Please Kazu? We need a ride there and back and you know mom's just gonna make you take us anyway… You might as well just stay there too." Kimi whined

"She'll make Kakuzu go. Besides why the hell would I want to go to the movies with my baby sister and my brothers best friend… Go ask Kakuzu."

"But fuck face is soo fucking boring!" I complained

"Who isn't any fun?"

I turned to see said fuck face standing in the doorway, his arms crossed over his chest.

"You're not any fucking fun! All you do is sit on your computer and stare at stocks all fucking day!" I snapped.

"I'm sorry if my idea fun doesn't consist of self mutilation."

"I don't do that for fucking fun! I do it to show Jashin- Samma my un yielding devotion!" I snapped.

"But you only HAVE to do that once a week. What's your reason for doing it every other day?" He demanded.

"What does he do that could possibly be bad enough for you to yell at him about it?" Kimi asked watching the two of us.

"What does he do? He carves himself up and bleeds out once a week for his god." He put air quotes around go. "Then the other six days of the week he cuts because his dumb masochist ass likes the sight of blood running down his arm and feels the need to punish himself for things outside his control."

"Don't mock Jashin- Samma! When your fucking heathen ass is burning in hell I'll be next to his almighty laughing my ass off at your misfortune!" I snapped.

"Anyway… Please Kazu?" Kimi continued.

"I don't want to babysit."

"For the love of Jashin will you please just come with us? You're taking two fucking mature teenagers to the fucking movies! Not a couple of fucking four year olds to fucking chucke cheeses!"

"I'll go with you guys." Kakuzu offered completely disregarding that he just had some episode.

" We're going to see some random movie that's probably gonna suck balls, are you sure that you want to waste your fucking money on that?"

~KuZu's Pov:~

Why don't you want me to go with you?" I questioned narrowing my eyes at the albino.

"Because you're fucking boring! You'll just sit there and bitch about how it's just a waste of your money."

"Then let's do something that's not a waste of money."

"Like what?"

"I don't know you think of something." I grumbled.

"Well we did! Me and Kimi want to go to the movies with Kazu!"

"Why do you want to spend so much time with my brother? You gay for him or something?" I demanded.

"Tch what are you jealous? Maybe you're just pissed off because I don't want to waste my fucking time with you!"

"Do me a favor and shut up. I swear every time you open your damn mouth I loose brain cells!" I growled.

"What the fuck are you gonna do kiss me again? Because it didn't work the first time and it sure as hell ain't gonna work now!"

"Wait kiss, what kiss?" Kazuo asked cutting into our argument.

"Nothing!" I snapped before turning back to Hidan "And I thought we agreed that we weren't going to bring it up again?"

"Well excuse me I guess I forgot seeing as I'm sooo fucking stupid! It's a miracle that I can remember anything!"

"There you go as always, blowing everything out of proportion! Can you be any more of a drama queen?"

"Fuck you!"

"Fuck you!"

"Eat shit and die!"

"Grow up!"

"Make me!"

"I can make your dumb ass go home!"

~Hidan Pov:~

I opened my mouth to say something back but changed my mind. Instead I stuck out my bottom lip and opened my eyes up nice and big. "You don't mean that do you Kuzu? You're not that mean."

"W-well… uhh…" He stammered completely thrown off by the epicness that is my kicked puppy-dog face. "Y-you could always go to the hospital and hang out with your dad… it's been almost week and you've yet to go see him since you got us all kicked out last time."

"I… I don't want to go see him. He's gonna fucking die and even if I go see him it's not gonna make a fucking difference." I muttered staring at the ground.

"You don't know that Hidan." Kimi whispered placing a hand on my shoulder, "Maybe all he needs to keep fighting is to know that you love him."

"Do not fucking touch me! You don't know anything!" I snapped shoving her away from me. "You don't understand! None of you fucking understand!"

"Hidan you need to come down before you hurt someone." Kazu said grabbing my arms and trying to force me to sit down on his bed.

"Leave me the fuck alone!" I swung back and hit him as hard as I could, wincing when he hit the floor.

"Hidan stop!" Kakuzu growled grabbing my arm. "If you don't calm down I'm going to beat the shit out of you."

"Go the fuck ahead! You do it any other fucking time! What the hells stopping you now?" I yelled trying to hold back tears.

I filched as he wrapped his arms around me. "Hidan… will you please calm down?"

"I'm gonna take Kimi to the movies… I leave you in charge little bro." Kazuo muttered dragging Kimi out the door.

"Leave me alone… please." I tried to sound tough but my voice cracked and his shirt was already soaked through with tears.

"You're such a pain in the ass when you get like this." He mumbled into my hair.

I didn't say anything, just let him hold me and run his fingers through my hair.

…

***first off I'm sorry for not updating this month has been sooooooo hectic! Saterday was the anniversary of my boyfriends death and my parents thought it would be a good month to go camping every other week… with no computer =( ***

***And as for the next chapter perhaps we'll get somewhere with Kuzu and Hidan… or maybe I'll give into my sadistic side…. Hmm only time will tell… oh and btw to those who have added my story to their favorites and alerts… I can check and see who you are… (if you missed the hint… COMMENT! Or I'll send you angry messages ^.^***


	8. Chapter 8

***First off let me say that I am oh so very very very sorry about not updating all summer. I spent all last year trying to come up with this chapter and it took me all summer to perfect it. Thank you all for waiting patiently for me to get this posted***

***Also I would like to thank YaoiPhox, her story Growing Up inspired this idea and without that Jashin knows where I would be right now.***

**Chapter Eight**

"Hidan get your hormonal ass up!"

My eyes snapped open revealing Kazuo hovering over me. "What in the fucking hell? What fucking time is it?"

"About 10:00 at night. After you went ape shit on everyone you curled up with my brother and went to sleep."

"So why the fuck are you waking- wait what the fuck do you mean curled up with Kakuzu?"

"Turn around."

Narrowing my eyes I slowly rolled over. Jashin shit cock sucking son of a bitch!" I groaned when I saw fuck face's sleeping face.

"Shut the hell up before you wake everyone else, get your damn ass up, and get ready so we can go to that damn party."

Grumbling to myself I rolled out of bed and glared at Kazuo. "You don't have to be an ass." I paused "You wouldn't happen to have something I can wear? I left all my fucking party cloths at home."

"You have party cloths?" He scoffed

"Uhh yeah, I have cloths for every fucking occasion. So do you have something or not?"

"Yeah…. Come to my room in five."

"Why five?"

"I have to get ready don't I?"

…

"There is no way in hell you're going shirtless."

"Why the fuck not?"

"I know you know why, but I'm gonna humor you anyway," Kazuo sighed, "you're not going to go shirtless because you're hot. Every straight guy will want to kill you're ass. Everyone else will me attempting to rape you're dumb ass."

"Guess that makes sense… If I wear that black shirt can I leave it unbuttoned?"

"No."

"Half way unbuttoned?"

"NO!"

"How about the top three buttons?"

"NO- …. Just the top three?"

"Yes just the top three fucking buttons."

"Well I guess. But I'm not coming to save you're dumb ass. You get into trouble call Kakuzu so he can pick you up."

"Tch whatever."

…

"Yo Kazu who's the kid?" Some guy with grey gravity defying hair demanded opening the door for us.

"I'm not a fucking kid!"

"Kakashi this is Hidan… He's cool"

"Yeah fucker I'm cool." I smirked crossing my arms

"Whatever, but if the dumb ass gets in any trouble he's your problem not mine." Kakashi growled glaring his eyes at me.

"Who you calling a dumb ass, shit monkey? At least I don't look like some old man"

A vein throbbed in Kakashi's forehead "I do NOT look like an old man!" He growled before stalking off into the crowd, Kazuo close behind him.

"Tch fucking assholes."

I glanced around looking for someone to chill with for a couple hours. After two fucking minutes I gave up and went to find the drinks, maybe I could find some college chick to hook up with. Show the gang that at least one of us got mad fucking game.

"Hey cutie."

I glanced up to see some bitch with dark purple and a trench coat staring at me. "Yo."

"So, I haven't seen you around here before… You new around here?"

"I've been around." I smirked looking her up and down, her hair was pulled back into a high ponytail, and she was wearing a tan trench coat, black mini-skirt, fishnet shirt and no bra…

"Oh well don't you think you're one sneaky bastard" She chuckled. "The name's Anko Mitarishi and if you're plannin' on getting in my skirt you're gonna need to try harder than that"

"I'm Hidan, and trust me I won't need to."

…

KuZu's Pov:

I woke up and rolled over and opened my eyes expecting to see Hidan. Blinking a few times I patted the area where he should have been in confusion. "Hidan?" Where the hell could he be?

"Hey Kakuzu mom wants to know if you've seen Kazuo."

I glanced up at my sister who was standing in my doorway. "I just woke up… is Hidan downstairs?"

"Uh no I thought he left or something."

"Left? Where the hell would he go?"

"I don't know. But I think it's pretty weird that Kazuo and Hidan are missing."

"Son of a- Do you think Kazu has something to do with this?"

"What do you mean? Why would Hidan missing have to do with Kazu missing?" My all too oblivious sister asked. "I just said it was weird that they went missing at the same- ohhh"

"Have you seen the way Kazuo acts around Hidan? If they're alone together that's a sexual harassment case waiting to happen."

"You don't think that Kazu would…" she trailed off as it clicked in her head. "I think I overheard him telling Hidan about a party yesterday morning…. I figured they be back by now. Oh my god! Oh my god! Kazuo's gonna molest Hidan! He can't molest my Hidan I've yet to profess my love to him!"

Her Hidan? "Tell mom that Kazu took Hidan to go visit his dad and that we're meeting them there. Then be at the car in ten minutes. I think I know where to they are."

…

Hidan's Pov:

"Son of a bitch my head hurts. What happened last night?" I groaned sitting up on a lumpy bed.

"Well you know a little of this and a little of that." Anko I think it was muttered next to me.

"More like a whole lot of that." Some guy with a bandana and hair cover the right side of his face chuckled sitting up on my other side.

"Let me tell you Hidan… You make THE cutest uke." Anko mumbled.

"Wait! Did I get fucked by some fag? In some sick threesome?" I demanded leaning as far away as I could from him without falling off of the bed.

"Actually foursome, Kotetsu just went to the bathroom." The guy sighed standing up stretching.

"Way to get that out there right away 'Zumo." Anko groaned

"WHAT? YOU GOTTA BE FUCKING KIDDING ME! THERE IS NO WAY IN HELL I'D SLEEP WITH TWO FAGGOTS NO MATTER HOW DRUNK I WAS! AND EVEN IF I DID I THINK THAT I WOULD HAVE REMEMBERED IT!" I yelled jumping off the bed.

"Wow you're a lot more likeable when you're drunk then when you're hung over." A spiky haired guy chuckled walking into the room and kissing the other guy.

"THAT'S BECAUSE YOU PROBABLY PUT SOMETHING IN MY JASHIN DAMED DRINK YOU JASHIN DAMNED FUCKING FAGS! YOU GAVE ME SOME DATE RAPE DRUG DIDN'T YOU? AND YOU PROBABLY LET OTHER PEOPLE TOUCH ME FOR MONEY!"

"Will you shut the hell up? MY FUCKING HEAD HURTS AND YOU SCREAMING IS SOOOOOO NOT HELPING!" Anko snapped chucking a pillow at me.

"I don't want to shut the fuck up!"

"And no we did not drug you in any way shape or form, you must have been pretty shitfaced if you don't remember anything from last night." Kotetsu sighed sitting down on the bed next to 'Zumo. "If it makes you feel any better we'll pretend nothing ever happened, and if we run into each other we've never even met."

"And now Kakuzu's gonna be pissed the fuck off when he wakes up and sees I'm gone. Fuck, fuck, fuck, FUCK!"

"Oooh who's Kakuzu? Your lover?" Kotetsu giggled

"FUCK NO! We're friends, neither of us is fucking a fucking fag!"

"Then why would he be pissed that you're gone?" Anko asked sitting up.

"Because he's fucking over protective. And he thinks his brother's gonna rape me or something."

"Who's his brother?"

"Kazu. Why?"

The two guys looked at each other and started laughing. "There is no way Kazu's gonna rape you."

"All he ever does is talk about how his brother's completely in denial about being in love with his best friend… which I'm guessing is you." 'Zumo

"Wait what? There is no way in fucking hell that Fuck-face is in love with me! That's fucking impossible!"

"Wow I feel bad for Kazu's brother. This kid's dumber than a box of rocks." Anko sighed. "You might want to head out so you don't worry your fiend too much." She put air quotes around friend.

"Tch what the fuck ever." I grumbled yanking on some cloths and walking out of the room. What the hell do they know about fuck-face? He's not fucking gay… and I'm not fucking gay either!

"Yo do you know someone named Hidan?"

I looked up to see some guy wearing nothing but green and freakishly bushy eyebrows staring at me from under a fucking bowl cut.

"Uhh I'm Hidan… who the fuck wants to know?"

"There is a very youthful high school student is downstairs looking for you, and he is threatening to rip my friend Kazuo limb from limb if we do not find you." The green fuck stated, "So if you could please come with me so I can spare the youthful limbs of my friend and-"

"ALRIGHT! Just please shut the fuck up! For the love of Jashin and all that is holy! If I have to listen to you anymore I am going to loose my mother fucking mind!" I snapped covering his mouth with my hands.

"My apologies I did not mean to cause you discomfort with my talking. I shall now take you to your youthful friend." He exclaimed not seeming fazed by my language or reaction to his ramblings.

"Right…."

…

KuZu's Pov:

"Kazu you dumb ass! What would you have done if something had happened to him?" I demanded shoving my brother up against the wall. "Do you have any idea how much shit we would have gotten into?"

"Relax bro, Hidan's a big boy, he can handle himself just fine… besides why do you care so much? You act like you're his boyfriend or something." He smirked

"Tch you think trying to piss me off is gonna get you off the hook? You think-"

"Chill the fuck out fuck-face, I'm perfectly fine."

I raised my eyes to glare at my dub ass albino friend standing at the base of the stairs. "Do you have any idea how much shit we're going to be in because of you? You are a god damned idiot!"

"It's Jashin fuck-face!"

"Shut up or I'll make you shut up! And we both know you don't want that."

As soon as the words left my mouth I wish they hadn't, Hidan flinched, turning every shade of red before he turned away from me. "You said we'd forget about that."

"Well maybe if you would shut up once in a while I wouldn't have brought it up." I snapped.

"Kiss my ass fuck-face!"

"Ohh lover's quarrel." Kazuo cooed joined in by several others

"Fuck off you fucking douche bags!"

'_BREAKING NEWS! A car crash at Kisake Hospital hits man who was just released from intensive care. The driver was intoxicated and sped through parking lot colliding with the man who pushed his wife to safety. The mans current condition is unknown but all present are hoping he will be alright~_

Wait Kisake? That's the hospital Hidan's dad is in. "Hidan?"

"It wasn't him, my old man wouldn't get hit by some drunk… he couldn't. There's no way in fucking hell that was my fucking old man." Hidan mumbled staring at the TV in shock.

"They're playing a clip of the accident!"

We both watched the screen to see a beat up grey car speed through a stop sign and crash into a man with Hidan's silver hair who had just managed to shove a woman that looked remarkably like Hidan's mom out of the way.

"Hidan I think that was you're dad." I nearly whispered staring at the screen in shock.

"No… i-it couldn't be."

"Hidan he looked just like him. And his wife looked exactly like your mom."

"NO! IT WASN'T HIM! IT WAS JUST SOME RANDOM FUCKING GUY! HE STILL HAD A MONTH! JASHIN CAN'T TAKE HIM AWAY!" He screamed slumping against the stairs. "He can't."  
Nobody said anything as Hidan's body started to tremble, what could anyone say? 'I'm sorry your luck is shit'?

His phone went off. Slowly he opened it and brought it to his ear, his normally slicked back hair falling into his face. The room was dead silent as he closed it looking up with tears in his eyes and shook his head.

"Hidan-"

He stood up and tore out of the house before anyone could stop him.

…

"Hidan? Damn it where the hell are you?" I called walking into the abandoned amusement park. He hadn't been at any of the other places we usually hung out at and I was running out of options. "Hidan!"

"Leave me the fuck alone!"

I gawked up at the old rusted roller coaster to see Hidan standing up on the top of it. "What the hell are you doing are you crazy? Get the hell down from there before you get hurt!"

"The guy who hit him was at the party." He shouted "His girlfriend told him not to drive home last night… I told her to go fuck herself and let him do what he wants."

"It's not your fault, there's no way you could have known that's what was going to happen!"

"It is my fucking fault. It was my fault he was in the hospital in the first place, if I hadn't gotten into a fucking screaming match with him he wouldn't have put that much stress on his fucking lungs."

Glancing at the run down ride I ran up to it and started to climb. "Damn it Hidan you really are a dumb ass you know that? Do you think your dad would be proud of you right now? Blaming yourself? What do you think he's gonna say when he gets home?"

"HE'S NOT FUCKING COMING HOME! HE'S FUCKING DEAD AND IT'S BECAUSE I GOT HIM PUT INTO THE FUCKING HOSPITAL AND ITS MY FAULT THAT GUY HIT HIM!" He howled wiping his eyes on his sleeves.

"So what the hell do you think you're gonna do now?" I questioned climbing closer, "Jump? You think that's gonna make you feel better?"

"You know what it wont make me feel any fucking better but killing myself sure ain't gonna make me feel worse about the whole fucking situation."

"What about your mom? You're all she has left now; do you want to leave her alone?"

"She doesn't sucking care. If she was smart she'd fucking blame me. Besides, it's not like anyone would miss me when I'm gone."

"That's not true? What about Pain and Konan? Or Zetsu and Tobi? Or Itachi, Kisame, and Sasori? What about Deidara? You two have been inseparable since before we were friends."

"None of them would really care and Dei would get over it, he has Sasori now, I'm not his best friend anymore." He sniffed.

"But you're my best friend… I would miss you."

"No you wouldn't, all you do is fucking hit me and you dot give a flying fuck about me!"

"If that was true would I be climbing my ass up a god damned rusted, broken, more than likely to collapse at any moment, roller coaster to talk you out of jumping off of it?"

"I don't fucking know. Maybe you just want to fuck with my head one last time."

"I wouldn't do that."

"Why the fuck should I believe you? When the fuck have you ever really been fucking nice to me?"

"The only reason I'm an ass is because I didn't want you to find out that I lo-"

I was cut off as the rusted metal bar Hidan was standing crumbled and he let out an ear splitting scream.

***Oh I'm soo evil hehe no pun intended . had to do the cliffhanger just had to. Soo how many of you are mad at me for not updating for months? You guys can let me have it, I know I deserve whatever you guys dish out… soo anyway I have a poll up, I know I have quite a ways from the ending of this story but I would lime to know what kind of ending you would like so… please vote so I can accommodate the wishes of my readers ^^***


	9. Chapter 9

** *So I owe you all one hell of an apology for the freakishly long wait. I just got a new job at the wonderful BK (trust me don't work there if you can help it!) my flash drive likes to go on long vacations without my permission and well… I guess I should keep a back up. Anyway I am so sorry if I ever go too long without an update again feel free to send me a pm to get my ass in gear. ***

** *Alas I do not own Naruto or any of its registered trademarks… if I did well you should know what would be going on .***

Chapter Nine

**~Previously on ****Je T'aime Toujours:** I was cut off as the rusted metal bar Hidan was standing crumbled and he let out an ear splitting scream**.~**

I sat staring at my fucking head doctor as she went on and on about how my dad's fucking death wasn't my fault. We've been through this shit once a Jashin damned week for the past five months. She tries and tries to get in my head and I just stare at her until she gets up and opens the fucking door signaling that I can leave. The first couple times I flipped some serious fucking shit, I yelled, swore, and threw shit at her telling her that she knows nothing about me and has no right to tell me what my problems are.

Now she was going on about how it's not my fault that Kakuzu nearly died that same night. I can't help the sarcastic grin that spreads across my face whenever she brings this up. I may not be _directly_ responsible for my dad's death but there is absolutely no doubt in my mind that it was my fault that Kakuzu slipped off the coaster trying to save my ass. We both ended up falling to the ground; the only difference is that I got off with a jank shoulder for the rest of my life and Kakuzu died four times on the operating table. I swear to Jashin that fucker has to have like five fucking hearts or something.

"And now she's trying to tell me that my new hatred of hospitals and medical people is irrational. This dumb cunt can kiss my ass. Hospitals are useless they say they can save everyone but they couldn't save my dad. And doctors and nurses are nothing but fucked up sadists that enjoy causing pain to their patients and families. Don't get me wrong I fucking love pain but not when from people that are supposed to be preventing that shit.

"You can go now Hidan."

I blink a couple times and the grin leaves my face, "See you next week."

"Didn't your mother tell you? We talked it over and decided that it would be best if you went back to school, it's been five months and you've made little to no progress."

"School? I can't go back to fucking school! You just said I didn't make any fucking progress!" I snapped panicking. "I haven't talked to any of my friends since that fucking incident! What if they hate me?"

"Normally I wouldn't do this but I cannot help someone who chooses not to accept it."

"I'll try harder, I won't shut down the second I walk through the fucking door! I'll do whatever you want me to do, just please don't make me go!" I begged.

"I'm sorry Hidan but I've already given your mother a full refund and I have patients waiting."

o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o

"Mom I can't fucking do this, they're gonna hate me! I almost got Kakuzu killed for the love of Jashin!" I tried begging as my oh so wonderful mom pulled into the school parking lot.

"They don't hate you Hidan they're your friends."

"Please, _please_ don't make me do this."

"I'm sorry Hidan but this is for the best." She sighed refusing to look at me. "I know this has been hard on you but you need to keep living your life."

"I'll just bail as soon as you drive away and do something stupid."

"No you wont because I've called all of your teachers and told them to call if you're late, miss a class or leave early… and if you are or do I will kick you out of the house and you can live on the fucking streets."

"Fuck you!" I screamed getting out of the beat up scout and slamming the door shut. "I fucking hate you!"

"I'll see you when I get home… and be good!" she called ass she peeled out of the parking lot.

Glaring at the disappearing car I tried to remember what I had first period… English I think…. Hopefully Mr. Tatakichi was out.

"Oi Hidan is that you over there? I hope you're not planning on skipping English!"

Unfortunately life tends to hate me. "Hey Mr. T."

"I hope you read all those books I gave you while you were gone because you'll be staying after to take a test on them and that grade will be half your grade for this marking period."

Great, just fucking great. "Yeah I read them." Whether or not I remember shit about them is another thing.

"Good," I exclaimed steering me towards the class. "Now we're both late but don't worry, I won't tell your darling mother. How is she by the way? You know I used to have the biggest crush on her back in high school but alas your father got to her first. But don't worry because that's all in the past. Though I do have to admit she hasn't aged a day, still just as beautiful as she was at prom. Her long white hair fanning out as she danced with your father in her pink dress, which I might add was the same color as her gorgeous-"

"Umm I'm gonna go sit down now." I muttered practically running to the back of the room. Normally I like Mr. T, but when he on days like this it's just fucking awkward.

I waited for him to start his lecture before letting my head drop to my desk with a soft thud. Today was gonna be one long ass fucking day.

About half way through the class a piece of paper bounced off my head and onto my desk, grumbling to I opened it up and found I note scribbled on it from Kakuzu.

_You finally decided to come to school on your own or did your mom make your mind up for you?_

_Kakuzu_

__Shit I forgot he was in my English class. Shoving the note in my pocket I pulled out my phone and sent him a text,

-YOU DON'T HATE ME? YES MY LOVEABLE MOTHER FUCKING FORCED MY ASS TO COME AND WHOU IN FUCKING HELL PASSES NOTES ANYMORE?-

-Hidan

I glanced up and spotted Kakuzu in the front of the room just as he opened his phone, moments later mine vibrated.

-FOR ONE, NOTES ARE LESS OBVIOUS. AND WHY THE HELL WOULD I BE MAD AT YOU? IT WAS MY FAULT FOR NOT PAYING ATTENTION TO WHAT I WAS DOING-

-Kuzu

A huge ass grin broke across my face, if he didn't hate me then neither did anyone else... but the fucker could've told me that earlier!

-YOU ASS YOU COULD HAVE TOLD ME YOU DIDN'T HATE ME! EAT SHIT AND DIE YOU ASSHOLE!-

-Hidan

"Hidan I hope that isn't a phone out, "Mr. Tatakichi warned without looking away from the board. "Because that would be stupid… even for you."

"And what if it was ass munch?" I demanded.

"Well if it was I would have to write you up for it."

"And if I just ripped that shit up?"

"You'd end up suspended," he paused and glanced back at me, "which would mean that you'd miss your classes and we don't want that to happen now do we?"

I glared at him before shoving my phone into my pocket. "Well guess it's a good fucking thing I don't have my phone out isn't it?"

"I guess so."

_**...Nom.**_

"Look at the bright side… you made it to lunch." Kakuzu pointed out as we made our way to the cafeteria. "Only four more classes to go."

"Shove it fuck face!"

"Oh my god Hidan's in school?"

I just barely managed to dodge Konan as she launched herself at me, "What the fuck bitch? You trying to fucking kill me?"

"Hidan-Sempai!" Long arms wrapped around my waist. "Tobi missed Hidan-Sempai but Tobi knew he would be back! Tobi told everyone that you wouldn't abandon us!"

I felt a muscle twitch in my forehead as I tried to pry the masked freshman off of me, "Tobi get the fucking hell off of me or I'm gonna sacrifice your scrawny ass to Jashin-Samma!"

"Oh come on Hidan he missed you, we all did," Konan sighed slinging an arm around my shoulders, "especially Kakuzu."

I glanced at said person who was glaring daggers at her with a pink tint across his cheeks. "Why the fuck would he miss me the most?"

"Ignore her she's just being a dumb bitch." He grumbled sitting with the others; others being Pain, Itachi, Kisame, Zetsu and Tobi.

"Where are Dei and the prick?"

"Probably making out in the bathroom." Kisame snorted

"What the fucking hell? B-but they're both guys! Straight guys!" I snapped, I think my eyes were bugging out of my fucking head.

"Oh yeah you weren't here for that whole awkward 'I love you and you love me but both of us are too stupid and scared to come out yet' part of the year." Konan sighed, "Well at least Kakuzu was easy, all I had to do was wave a few bucks in front of him and he sang like a canary."

"Who the hell says that any-"

"Whoa hold the fuck up! Kakuzu's a fucking queer?" I demanded staring at best friend in shock.

"I'm still here so please don't start talking like I'm not and get over it dipshit. Why the hell should it matter?" Kakuzu growled glaring daggers at Konan

"You're my best friend and didn't tell me so of course it's gonna fucking matter!" I screamed.

"I've tried to tell you but something always comes up-"

"What the fuck could have come up that was so important that you couldn't be like 'Hey Hidan by the way I suck dick'!"

"Well last time I tried to, your dumb ass fell off a damn roller coaster. So excuse me if I couldn't finish my sentence when I dived after you to save your retarded ass!"

"Would you two please keep it down people are beginning to stare." Itachi stated calmly fixing us with his creepy blank stare.

"I don't give a fuck! So why don't you just-"

"Hidan, un!" I flinched as Deidara latched onto my shoulders and yanked me into a bone-crunching hug.

"Thanks for telling me you're gay." I growled struggling to break free.

Dei let go of me and stared at his feet. "I'm sorry, un. I thought you would've figured it out, yeah. Everyone else did."

"…"

"Oh just ignore him; he's just pissed off that Kakuzu didn't tell hem he swung that way." Konan shot me a glare.

"So what if I am. I mean nobody fucking told me!"

"You what? I'm sorry that I didn't tell your whiney I'm gay! You stopped talking to everyone so there's no way in hell anyone could have told you! And I was worried you'd be an ass and react like this…" He trailed off and glared at me. "Guess I was right."

"Wait so Hidan's homophobic, yeah?

"Obviously brat."

"I ain't scared of no fags! It just would be nice if you fuckers told me before hand!"

"Well now you know so shut the hell up!" Konan yelled chucking someone's carton of milk at me.

"What the fuck ever," I stood up refusing to look at anyone, "I'm leaving."

"Where the hell do you think you're going? You _have _to go to all of your classes."

"Don't fucking worry about it."

• • • • • • • • • • • • •

"Fucking Kakuzu! Nobody fucking tells me anything!" I punched the closest tree. "Homophobic, tch I'm not fucking homophobic." Blood started running down my arm, "I can't fuck stand this shit!"

I punched the tree and kept at it until my hands were raw and the bark splintered. I couldn't stop the small smile that crept onto my face as I examined my knuckles. There was almost no skin on them and what skin that was there was badly bruised or covered in blood. The pain brought a refreshing calm over me. He, my fucking head doctor would have a fit if she could see me now.

"Hidan!"

I glanced up and the smile left my face as I spotted Kakuzu jogging over to me. "What the fuck do you want?"

"I was making sure your retarded ass didn't leave."

"Clearly my retarded ass is still here so please feel free go the fuck away."

"What the hell happened to your hands?"

I slid said appendages behind my back and turned my head away from him, "None of your fucking business."

"Hidan what the hell happened?" he repeated taking my hands in his.

I flinched, not sure if it was because it hurt like a mother fucker or because he was touching me. "Don't fucking worry about it."

"You need to go to the nurse to get them bandaged or something."

"NO FUCKING NURSE!"

"Then I'll have to look at 'em-"

"Fuck no! I don't want some fucking faggot touching me!" I screamed shocking myself.

I watched as his eyes hardened and he dropped my eyes. "Go to hell."

"Fuck I'm sorry I-" I started grabbing his arm, ignoring the pain that shot through my hand.

"No you're not, so don't bother." He growled shoving my back into the tree. "Are you incapable of thinking before letting your ignorance leave your mouth?"

"I didn't mean it." I muttered weakly as he turned and walked away.

o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o

I sat in a random bathroom stall holding a razor blade against my wrist as blood seeped down my arm and dripped on the floor around me. Fucking Kakuzu, fuck 'im I sure as fuck don't need him around.

"Umm Hidan, un; are you in here?" Dei's voice came from the other side of the stall door.

I jumped a foot in the fucking air slicing my wrist deeper than I intended to, swearing to myself I nodded before realizing he couldn't see me. "Yeah."

"I'm soooooo sorry about not telling you I was gay or that I'm with Sasori, un! You're my best friend and I didn't want to lose you over this…. You don't hate me do you?"

"No I don't fucking hate you. I was just pissed in general… it's been a long day."

"What are you doing in a bathroom stall anyway? You're not doing anything stupid, yeah?"

I glanced at my wrists and the blade in my hand. "No."

"Well I came to find you because we have chemistry in two minutes."

Fuck. "Just go I'll be there on time." I mumbled yanking my tie from around my neck and using it as a bandage for my one hand and wrist.

_**~Chem. 2 minutes late.~**_

"Ahh Hidan you're just in time to tell us one of the formulas we use to calculate heat." The teacher stated blankly.

"Err…" I shot a quick glance at the board. "q=mCΛT?"

"Correct! Maybe the rest of you should be more like Hidan and study without coming up with excuses…." She continued as I took my seat next to Deidara.

"What happened to you're hand, un?" the blond questioned pointing at my right hand.

Damn it I forgot about that one. "Nothing."

"It's bleeding, yeah."

"Chicks bleed all the fucking time!"

"Are you saying you have a vat on your hand, yeah?

"Yes that's exactly what I'm saying dumb ass. I can't believe you didn't know that." I scoffed glaring at my desk.

"Hidan…"

"I punched a fucking tree alright?" I muttered making sure my other hand was out of view.

"Why the hell would you punch a tree?"

"I was fucking pissed and it was there…. Besides it isn't like it's the dumbest thing I've ever done."

"True; there was that one time where you stuck your tongue to the flagpole last winter."

"Because Kakuzu bet me ten dollars that I wouldn't do it!"

"Or that time you tried to sneak into Kakuzu's room at three in the morning and he called the police because he thought someone was trying to steal his money." Dei laughed.

"Hehe what about when I tried to pawn off half of Konan's jewelry and the guy ended up being a cop?"

"Or-"

"We're not gonna cover all my fuckups in one class so can we please stop because it ain't making me feel any better." I snapped. "Besides I think I really fucked up this time."

"What with the Kakuzu thing? The worst you could have done is call him a fag and tell him ya hate 'im, yeah…. And even you're not that bad." He paused to look at me. "You didn't did you?"

"He grabbed my hands to see the damage and I told him I didn't want some fag touching me."

"Oh well that's not good…" he trailed off when he saw the look on my face. "He'll get over it… eventually …. Maybe… hopeful-"

"Thank you Deidara I don't know what I would do without you and your wonderful fucking pep talks."

"Listen everyone's coming over to my house tonight to have a little fun. Konan told me not to say anything…" Dei paused, "but it wouldn't be a party without you, yeah. So bring something and beg for forgiveness."

"First off blondie I don't beg for shit and you know that." I gibed, "And second off what should I bring?"

"I don't know, un. Go through from your dad's liquor cabinets, yeah."

"So you want me to steal alcohol from my dead dad?"

"Well he sure as hell ain't gonna use it from beyond the grave; grab some of that pot he was prescribed too. Now, if you grovel and beg for mercy no-on will remember anything."

_**...Nom.**_

On my way to gym… as my fucking luck would have it, I ran into Kakuzu, who just shot me a quick glare and kept walking. Thinking about what Dei said I took a deep breath and prepared for the worst. "Hey."

"Hn."

"I'm sorry. "

"I don't care."

"I didn't mean it I swear on Jashin-Samma."

He didn't say anything but I saw him glance at me for a second.

"Do we still have gym together?"

"Unfortunately."

"Cool."

"Listen you dumb ass, I'm still pissed!" Kakuzu snapped whipping around and shoving me up against the wall by my collar. "You severely lack the ability to think before you act, and I am so tired of it. Do you fucking understand?"

It was never a good thing when he started dropping f- bombs. "Yeah I fucking got it! I don't see what the big fucking deal is." I managed to choke out.

"You flipped shit when you found out I was gay."

"It caught me off guard."  
"You said you didn't want some fucking faggot touching you."

"Still sinking in."

He casted me a side long glance before putting his hand out. "Let me see it."

"I know I said- oh right my hand... Hehe my bad."

I winced as he unwrapped my tie from around my hand and wrist. "I'll see if we can sit out today." He muttered narrowing his eyes at my wrist.

"Whatever."

When we got to gym one of the teachers immediately jumped down my throat. "DO you realize that you are failing this class? You might get special treatment from the other teachers, but-"

"Listen bitch my Jashin damned dad died! Ok? So excuse me if I was too mother fucking distraught to show up for school! And just so _**YOU**_ fucking know didn't I didn't go to _**ANY**_ of my fucking classes you stupid cunt. I didn't just skip yours." I barked cutting her off "And just so your retarded ass knows I ain't doin' shit today, so if you fucking need me I'll be in the fucking bleachers sitting with fuck-face!"

I stormed to the other side of the gymnasium leaving the stupid bitch with her mouth gaping.

~KuZu's POV:~

I followed Hidan to the bleachers slightly shocked, Normally he would just ignore her.

"It's not that bad is it?" He asked as I looked over his injuries.

"Your hands just need to be wrapped," I mumbled before glaring at him. "But these cuts are probably going to have to be sewn up."

"I'm not going to have to go to the doctor for that am I?"

"Give me one good reason why I shouldn't make you? They'd lock you up in a rehabilitation center, maybe it'd stop you from mutilating yourself."

"I wasn't cutting myself!"

"Damn it Hidan how stupid do you think I am?" I demanded. "I can see the cuts on your wrists, I'm not blind!"

"It was an accident!, Dei scared the shit out of me and the razor slipped."

It's like talking to a four year old, "And where was the razor?"

"…On my wrist."

"And what were you going to do with said razor?"

"When Die scared the fuck outta me I had already fucking finished cutting myself! So I was going to put the fucking razor away!"

"So you were cutting yourself."

"So what if I was?"

I didn't say anything as I wrapped his hands and wrist with gauze. If I opened my mouth I would have killed the bridge we just gapped.

"I'm sorry. I didn't mean to make you fucking worry." He muttered, "and I'm really sorry about being a huge fucking asshole earlier."

"You don't need to apologize, dumb ass… but if you want me to I can sew you up later."

There was an awkward silence as we watched our classmates run around in circles.

"So… do you have a boyfriend?" The Jashinist asked jabbing me in the side.

"Why do you want to know?"

"Is that a yes or a no fuck-face?"

"No."

"Have you had one?"

"No"

"Then how the fuck do you know that you're gay?" He demanded.

"I just do." I kept my voiced clipped, I really didn't want to talk about it but who was I to think he'd pick up on the hint?

"Bullshit!"

"Can you please drop it?"

"You like someone don't you?"

"Drop it or I'll drop you!"

"If you like someone then just tell them. Stop being such a pussy." He snorted.

"Damn it Hidan shut the hell up!"  
"Kisame!" He blurted

"Wait what? No!"

"Itachi!"

"I'm not telling you anything."

"Sasori!"

"…"

"Deidara!"

"…"

"Pain!"

"Are you done yet?"

"Konan!"

"She's a girl."

"Oh yeah… uh me?"

"…" I didn't answer and I tried to hide my face as it lit up, but for once in his damn life Hidan decided to be observant.

"Holy fucking shit are you blushing? It's me? I was right?"

"Feels weird to have something right for once" grumbled trying to diffuse the situation but failing miserably.

"Fuck! Fuck! Fuck! You fucking like me! Holy fucking fuck!" He panicked backing away from me.

"Hidan, please calm down. Just because you think I like you doesn't mean I do."

He stopped yelling and stared at me. "Do you?"

"… It doesn't mean anything is going to happen."

"Damn fucking straight nothing's going to fucking happen!"

"Are you quite done? Your spazzing is getting irritating."

"Kiss my ass… and I DON'T mean it like that!" The Jashinist snapped.

There was an awkward silence (a/n: every time there's an awkward silence a gay baby is born ^^) while neither of us said anything. Hidan of course was the first break it.

"Why me?"

"Drop it… please." I sighed refusing to look at him. It was bad enough he freaked out when; for once in his life; he figured what I've been trying to hide for Kami knows how long, but no he wouldn't be Hidan if he just left it alone.

"Why wont you fucking tell me? I think that I have a fucking right to know!"

"You don't have a damn right to anything in my personal life!"

"Even if it involves me?" He mumbled nudging me with his shoulder. "Come on Kuzu. I'd love to know what it is about me that enthralls you."

"Don't use big words that you can't spell… wouldn't want you to choke." I grumbled trying to ignore him as he ran a finger across my scarred cheek. "And what? Suddenly you're not bothered by this whole thing?"

"Tch well you said that this isn't going anywhere so what does it matter?"

I grabbed him by his wrist, grimacing slightly when he flinched, and shoved him away. "It matters because if you do shit like that something's going to happen and you're not going to like it!" I snarled.

"Oh I'm so fucking scared. What are you going to do? Hit me? Yell? Tch you're not-"

Hidan shut up immediately as I leaned in closer. "I have exercised and unbelievable amount of control for a very long time… if you continue to try my patience I can't say that I'll be able to control all of my desires."

Hidan visible swallowed and his eyes started darting around looking for an escape route. "I uh… you don't have to fucking tell me if you don't want to… just please back the fuck off a bit." He mumbled refusing to look at me.

"You still want me to take you home and patch you up before we go to Deidara's party?"

I sighed when he just nodded. This was going to be one long ass night.

***I realize there's a lot going on in this chapter so if anyone gets confused just ask me about it and I'll try and clear up as best as I can. Oh and if you haven't voted on my pole that's been up for like ever please go do that ^^**

**Evil-Peach***


End file.
